


What We Once Lost

by Outerworldly



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Multi, Unrequited Love, but then she comes back, mc dies, might change the title in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerworldly/pseuds/Outerworldly
Summary: Meant to set up the scenarios I’m going to do for all the Sin Bro’s about MC coming back from the dead after thousands of years as an Angel to the RAD exchange program under Simeon and Luke’s supervision. As of right now, the story is meant to span past the scenarios, with scenarios being a basic outline about how each story will play out. I hadn't planned it but the fic might become a pick your story kinda fic.Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing and I'm winging it as I go. Enjoy this incoherent disaster.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 172





	1. Recollections of The Past

After how involved she’d become with the seven brothers everyone thought the human would end up with one of them, anyone of them was possible; more than possible most likely but in the end, it always came back with the human ending up with one of them. A strange pairing, none would deny but one that seemed to be as written in the stars as it was inevitable. 

No one had ever shown her the amount of care and support that they had, she had found a home among them... and maybe she was more naive than she had believed herself to be, or otherwise, she might have caught on to the very obvious emotions she evoked in every single one of them. In all of Devildom everyone soon noticed what she had become so blind to... their love. 

A year came and went in the blink of an eye and before she knew it she was headed back to the human world... a heavy ache in her heart the days preceding her departure and it was the same heavy heart she held on her sleeve on her way back to the human realm. She’d made a home at their side, but it was one she knew she could not keep... the differences were too many, and after all they came from completely different worlds... 

Maybe they had been meant to be together; they her home, and she the ribbon that fastened them back together... but they had only meant to been together for a year, and despite only being together for a year, that year had proven to be a dangerous one. It was in that year that the human had made her way into their hearts before having to walk back out the way she had come in. 

They plead her stay, but she knew she had to go... that she couldn’t stay. 

_A little bit of pain now, to avoid more in the future._

_They’d been through so much... they didn’t need more than what they had already lived through_. 

That’s what she told herself whenever they asked her to stay or hinted at their desire for her to remain by their side, it was the only way she knew of comforting herself and the only way of grounding herself in reality, after all...

Demons and humans were never meant to be together, not for long anyway. 

As she prepared for her departure she promised to reconsider staying at Devildom. _Lies..._ she told herself, and guilty for them she did feel. She had already made up her mind... she would see them again, undoubtedly there would be no avoiding that and in her heart she really did want to see them again, to be part of their lives but for things ever go back to the way they once were? That was impossible... 

She loved them all, not the way they loved her or the way they would want her to love them but she did love them... that’s why she kept well in her mind her place as a human, a human could never offer them what another demon could and they could never offer her what another human could. 

It was all good while it lasted but once it ended it was bound to hurt one side as much as it hurt the other. She wanted to live a life without regrets and she knew that if she remained by their sides in the moments of her last breaths she would have but one regret ... having to leave them behind with her memory to create a new void in their lives. _It was better this way..._ she told herself. 

In that year she had gone from Devildom all hopes were high, she’d certainly return to them. None of the brothers could have ever fathomed all the loops and dead-ends her mind had come to when she brought to mind their proposal to stay with them. But all that goes up must come down, and just as soon as their hopes had hit a sky-high they came to hit rock-bottom as well. 

A year might be long to a human, but for a demon, a year is no more than a blink of the eye... and who would have told them that in that blink of an eye another human would steal their human’s heart? 

All hopes of a fleeting romance came to an end the night they visited her in the human realm and she introduced them to her human lover... the way she looked at him, she’d never looked at any of them like that; the way she held his had and brushed his hair out of his face, and sat so close to him... she was truly in love like she had never been before. 

The main proof was in her choice to introduce them, and that’s how they knew she was serious about him... and they knew he was serious about her the moment she told him that the brothers were demons she had pacts with and he didn’t run away.

She had chosen him, and he had no clue just how much he was stealing from them. 

All of them were in their own personal hell, and suffering what only they knew. 

Eventually, the years passed and life continued... _for her_. 

Some of them held onto hope and others refused to acknowledge her existence in their lives at any point. 

For Lucifer and Mammon, they both still held out hope. As selfish as it was they hoped something would go wrong and that she would run to them, or that they could run to her and sweep her off her feet. The hope remained, even after she had married her human and went on to have children of her own. 

Mammon was heartbroken. He never let it show, not to her at least. He joked around with her as he always had. _“Sheesh! Didn’t think anyone would be brave enough to take ya of our hands... lucky us, guess we won’t have to babysit ya anymore._ ” but back in Devildom, the story was a completely different one: for once, and only once did he admit heartbreak and once was enough. He didn’t have to cry about it to everyone it was obvious in his change that the human had left a gigantic hole where his heart once had been. 

Unlike Mammon, Lucifer was too prideful to admit to himself or show to anyone his heartbreak or that the hope still existed within him... even as she reached her old age, he held out hope... as long as she was breathing hope existed...

For both brothers, hope existed. 

Belphie and Levi became a one-eighty of their older brothers; both were full of resentment towards the human that held their hearts only to chose another human over them. Bitter, they refused to talk about the human at all and denied her presence in there at any point. To them, the human had never existed, and much less bared any importance whatsoever. 

The truth was the heartbreak was too deep, and acknowledging only made it worse. 

Satan, Asmodeus, and Beel were the only ones that acknowledged and accepted her choice, though they had all gone through their own heartbreak they were rational enough to accept her choice and try to move on with their lives, if not for her for themselves... but the truth was that moving on was difficult and a part of them always remained in the past or wishing they could go back to the past and try harder for her love. 

Satan had become resentful, and closed off like Belphie and Levi initially, before realizing that she had mattered too much to him to let himself consume himself with resent towards him... despite choosing someone else she had helped him find a new way of seeing life, and he felt like he owed it to her to move on. 

Asmo, was offended she would set her eyes on anyone less than him. He respected her choice and now knew from experience that in matters of the heart there really wasn’t any choice... so he couldn't blame her for loving another human, any more than he could blame himself for letting love lead him astray when it came to her.

And Beel, he just loved her enough to understand that he should be happy for her. She’d been so kind to him he could only ever be grateful to her for everything she had done. 

Years continued to pass.. and no one knew where time had gone. Eventually, those who continued to visit the human throughout her life were no longer visiting her anymore... they’d visit that grassy hilltop where little flowers bloomed and the breeze hit just right, in a way that caused the grass to sway just the way their human loved. Every time they visited that hilltop where she rested for all of eternity they’d bring her favorite flowers and carefully adorn it in a way that did her justice... she was gone from their lives and forever her husband remained and his children and their grandchildren often visited him. 

Beel and Mammon were the only ones that visited him after their human passed away, it’s what she would have wanted. They only visited him twice before he too passed away... of a broken heart, the nurses had explained to them, common when two people at their age loved each other as much as they had. 

Funny, the years continued to pass despite the fact that she was gone, but something didn’t feel right about that. Life without her didn’t feel right, it didn’t make sense... something was missing and that was her.

At some instances it felt like by all means life without her should have ended with her, but it continued and that didn’t make sense. They knew they would outlive her but something had brought them to the notion that regardless they’d have enough time with her to sate their need for her. 

And as life does, the years kept on flying by. Sometimes they’d look back at their time with their human and sometimes it felt like it could have been just yesterday, and other times it felt like it had been as far back as their fall from the celestial realm. 

Exchange students came and went but none ever filled the place or even came close to being anything like their human had been... their human had been one of a kind and no matter how many eons passed by there would be no changing their mind. 


	2. Counting down...

In reality, Lucifer had yet to understand why Diaviolo decided to continue the RAD student exchange program, it’d been a couple of hundred years since the last human exchange students had even come to RAD. In the recent centuries they’d only had a couple of angels come down to Devildom and a few demons head up to the celestial realm... it wasn’t what it had been once been. 

Scratch that, it had never been what it had been when _their_ human had first come down for the exchange program. 

There was a pull at his heart at the simple memory of her... this was exactly why he avoided thinking of her as much as he could, not that he was successful most of the times. 

He pushed aside all memory of her, nothing would ever get done if he kept thinking of her again. And yet... 

Even after she was no longer part of the process the brothers had been encouraged to continue participating within the program but it wasn’t the same, not without her. And after humans stopped coming down for the exchange program, truth be told, the brothers completely stopped participating in the exchange program, sometimes they would but only when it was mandatory. After all, the angels didn’t need anyone to protect them, unlike humans. 

Which is why Lucifer was surprised to get a call from Diavolo so early, calling him to his office to discuss the new exchange program that was starting that very day. They’d known that angels were going to be coming down for the program that day for some time now, though they still had to learn which ones... maybe that was what this was about, Lucifer thought to himself. 

He was annoyed to have had to left the house in such a hurry, but it was hard to tell he was irritated just by looking at his face, he was as stoic and poker-faced as ever as he made his way through halls and thresholds. He hated to be rushed but there was nothing he could do about it since it was Diavolo. Perhaps, this was another case of Diavolo’s antics he had thought to himself... but there was something about the way Diavolo had sounded over the phone that hadn’t sat well with him. So much so that he found himself walking even faster than he usually did even when rushing. 

As he made his way to the academy he thought about all the different things that could have warranted such a last-minute meeting, maybe the celestial realm had called off the exchange program? He thought to himself, after all, relations between both realms had been rather rocky ever since what was going down in the human realm: rumors were going around that angels were blaming demon influence, while other rumors claimed that demons were blaming angels for not doing their jobs right. 

Or perhaps for the first time in the last few centuries humans would begin to be readmitted into RAD? No, that was very unlikely given the circumstances.

He hadn’t the slightest of clues but as he approached Diavolo’s office door he steeled himself for what was to come, though he knew it was useless, with Diavolo it was always impossible to know what was to come. 

He fixed his hair and collar before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. There was a brief hesitation before he heard Diavolo in unusually serious voice reply with a “ _come in_ ” before he opened the door. 

“I came as soon as I got your call, Lord Diavolo. What is it you wanted to talk about?” He asked. 

“Ah, Lucifer... yes, I’d like you to meet our newest exchange student. I’m sure you’ll agree that her presence is worthy of some preparation among the student council members.” His voice was uncharacteristically serious, as he motioned to the opposite side of the room, and though he was still processing and trying to understand everything that was going on his eyes followed Diavolo’s motion. And suddenly all thoughts came to a breakneck stop. 

It felt like he’d been punched in the gut, like a rug had been pulled out from beneath him... he’d tried to prepare himself for anything, but he’d been right to doubt, he certainly had not been ready for this... and for an honest moment he really thought his eyes were playing a trick on him. 

There he stood frozen, Lucifer had always taken pride in how he never lost composure it'd become his staple so much so that even in the hardest of times his composure was the one thing he never lost... but there she stood.

He knew his eyes weren’t messing with him, a small exhale in shock left his lips as she waved at him nonchalantly, calm.

"Hey, Lucifer. I've heard a lot about you it's nice to finally meet you."

That was her voice... he would know, he'd heard it in dreams time in and again. He could hear her voice but couldn't understand her words.

There she stood... like the first time he had ever lay eyes on her.

When he didn't respond, he noticed her shift back to face Diavolo with a forced smile. There had been something in her eyes almost akin to the absence of recognition. It was as if she'd been looking a total stranger in the eye. 

His eyes studied her over and over again... nothing made sense and before he could even take a step towards her he heard footsteps behind him and a hand firmly planted on his shoulder as if holding him back. 

“It’s nice to see you after so long, Lucifer.” A familiar voice spoke, another one that he had only ever heard in dreams and nightmares since his fall, that is. But this time it wasn’t a dream and for the first time ever one could say that Lucifer had been taken completely off guard. He had to fight the urge to shake the hand off his shoulder. The touch had become estranged to him. 

But nonetheless, his eyes followed the source of the voice next to him, though he already knew who it was. Everything around him felt as if it had been pulled from deep down in his subconscious and laid out for him like a waking fever dream. All he was able to manage was a quiet “Micheal...” 

He glanced over at Diavolo, but as opposed to him Diavolo looked completely stoic and composed. He already must have known what was going on... Lucifer glanced back up at her and their eyes met once more... she was exactly the way she looked when she arrived at Devildom for the first time, the only distinction was her eyes.

They held a new and certain glow to them, _a very celestial one..._

He shook his head and looked away from her, he had to get it back together and find his composure.

“Simeon, please come in.” Micheal spoke up once again, the door opened and Simeon stepped inside since Lucifer had last seen Simeon he hadn’t changed much but it wasn’t like he was able to register that at the moment. With the two large blows, all Lucifer could do was try to ground himself once again. 

“Yes, Micheal.” Simeon asked, glancing down at Lucifer before looking up to Micheal. One didn't have to be a genius to see how hard Lucifer was trying to keep composure, Simeon had only once before seen him like this; back in the celestial realm before the fall... now all Simeon could do was pity the poor demon whose life had just been put upside down.

“Please take MC here to familiarize herself with the campus, her day starts today and it is for the best if she knows where everything is at before her classes start and she gets lost. Oh, and please tell Luke to come in I need him to pay attention to what we're going to discuss... I have much to talk about with the future prince and Lord, here.” 

“Pfft, I won’t get lost.” 

_She even sounded... sounded like their human._

“Mhmm, I’ve heard that before.” Micheal responded sparing the girl a glance as she walked past them to Simeon, there was something of a feigned annoyance in his voice as he side-eyed her. He spoke to her almost in the same way a father spoke to his child. “Simeon, please take good care of her, you’ve been here before but it’s her first time.” 

“Micheal, please... how many times do I have to remind you I’m not a child?” 

_Deja vu..._ Lucifer had heard the same thing from her a great number of times. _It was her..._

_What was she doing here? How?_

_What was going on? Did she remember him? Why was she with Micheal and Simeon? Was he dreaming?_

What was that saying the humans always used to say...? _If it looks like a duck and if it quacks like a duck, then it has to be a duck..._ then, by all means, it had to be her.

He reached out for her subconsciously but before he could reach her Micheal gave his shoulder a firm pat, snapping him out of it. 

“Maybe when you stop being so reckless and impatient, I might learn how to trust you a bit more.” The tall brown-haired angel responded. “Now go and for the love of our father please behave yourself. We're already putting more trust in you than I'm comfortable by just letting you come down here." 

She responded with a loud sigh and nodded with a playful smile as she followed Simeon out. And with that, the door closed behind them. 

“Lucifer, I’m sure you know MC very well... and I’m sure you have a lot of questions, the both of you actually...” Micheal sighed taking a seat at one of the chairs in front of Diavolo’s desk. “And that’s exactly what I’ve been sent here for. Shall we get started?” He asked. 

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*..✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

* * *

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*..✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

This was one of those rare occasions in which Beel had been adamant about waking him up and taking him to school early, he didn't know why or what got into him on those days but it was difficult to resist when Beel was having one of those days...

Saying what everyone already knows; Belphie wasn't excited about being woken up and dragged to school, he still felt sleepy and the last thing he wanted was to be forced to sit through hours of lecture.

Normally, Beel was the only person Belphie rarely hid from but this case would have to be the exception. After their argument at the academy's entrance, he wanted to be alone... on top of that he'd had a bad night, he'd dreamt **_her_** once again.

No matter how much he'd tried to push her out of his thoughts and heart she still remained even after all these years... and even well after she was cold in her grave, her memory still lingered in his mind as if he had just seen her yesterday.

 _ **He hated her**_. At least that's what he told himself... he couldn't hate her, but after all these years her wound remained and he was still hurting.

He felt a stinging sensation at the center of his chest just as he always had when he thought of her. His hand grasped at his uniform over the area of pain... how long would it be before he could remember her and feel absolutely nothing?

He craved that day, but at the same time feared it, what if in forgetting her he lost the one good thing he had had since Lilith?

He finally opened his eyes, tiredly, and sat uplifting his head off the desk. He looked out the window, clearly unable to rest as much as he had wanted to. The halls were still empty, not a soul in sight but it was only a matter of time before young demons swarmed the academy ready for another fabulous day of hell at RAD.

He still didn't understand why Beel had woken him up so early, maybe something about the lunchroom serving his favorite breakfast meals... he might have been falling asleep when Beel tried to explain.

He let out a yawn, stretching himself one way and then another.

He wanted to keep it out of his mind; the argument as well as her but it was useless. In remembering the argument between he and his twin he remembered her, and in remembering her he remembered his argument, both were connected.

He sat there for a second wondering how they were going to make up this time but in order to make up they'd have to agree and this wasn't the first time they'd had that argument.

Even after she had passed away she still caused trouble, only someone like her was capable of that, he thought to himself.

He rested his head back down, the prior pacified emotions were coming back as he thought back to the argument. Slight irritation came over him as he couldn't bring it in his heart to agree with Beel...

He just didn't understand why Beel felt so compelled to keep remembering and talking about the girl that ditched them all for some low-life human. It hurt to remember her, it hurt so much and there hadn't been a single way Belphie hadn't tried to get rid of that pain... but the pain was so deep and he couldn't even hear her name without all the animosity coming back.

She had abandoned them all... for some shitty human, and his pain was her fault. That's how he wanted to see it, anyway... even if deep down he blamed himself for not trying a little harder with her.

Maybe Mammon was right... he only said he hated her to keep himself from thinking about how angry he was with himself.

Angry with himself for letting the story that had happened once reoccur again.

And maybe were he the bigger demon he would admit all of that and extend an olive branch to Beel, but he didn't want to be the bigger demon... he just wanted to forget about her, and the opportunities missed and failed so that one day he could move on.

But it had been nearly as long since the human's death, as it had been since Lilith's when the human had arrived to them and a part of him told him that forget was long from now.

"What did he have that I didn't?" Belphie asked her, not that he expected her to answer. "Why couldn't you just have stayed?"

He heard footsteps outside, and for a second he thought it might be Beel that was looking for him only to find to his surprise that it was Simeon, he was walking with someone that he could not see. Simeon's frame blocked them from his view.

_Right..._

He thought to himself. The exchange program started today, it'd been centuries since anyone had seen a human down at Devildom, he'd lost count of how many ago but he doubted it was another human.

In all honesty, he didn't get why the program was still up and going and after what happened with _their_ human he and Levi both completely pulled away from the program... still, just knowing the program was still going on irked him the wrong way.

He watched for a second as Simeon spoke to his companion unaware that they were both being watched. And just as Belphie began to lose interest Simeon's companion spun around in front of him stepping backwards as she kept in front of Simeon and speaking in a lively manner to the angel.

If Belphie had been sleepy just a few seconds ago, he was wide awake now. He felt as if his heart had jumped into his throat as he sat in a bewildered state at the desk looking onward wide-eyed and in disbelief.

He didn't know how but without a second thought he had somehow scrambled from one corner of the classroom to the door.

This couldn't be happening it had to be an illusion.

Struggling with the door handle he fiddled it quickly and once it was open he slammed it wide open, his heartbeat was racing out of control, and with the adrenaline coursing through his body the only thought in his mind was _**find her.**_

He looked towards one end of the hall, and then the other when his eyes finally caught sight of her he refused to let go, he began racing towards her but he hadn't even taken two strides before the RAD school bell rang announcing there were fifteen minutes before the school day started and the halls filled in the blink of an eye with students.

He tried to fight against the overflowing current of bustling students but it was useless he lost sight of her before he could even get halfway towards her.

Just like that... Belphie was left standing alone and confused amidst the flooded hallway. And suddenly he wasn't so sure whether he could really trust his eyes.

_Had he been dreaming her up this entire time?_

_What would he have done if he had reached her?_

He had spent all this time resenting her and denying her existence from his life... _would he have been able to bare looking her in the eyes?_

A bump on this side of his shoulder brought him back to reality, as the swarm of students began making their way across the RAD campus to their first class of the day. He let a breath out still not thoroughly planted in reality and with a shake of the head and a bitter chuckle, he dismissed everything as a simple and cruel figment of his imagination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, I lied... there won't be two chapters before getting into the scenarios. I want to build-up for every character before they meet MC as I did in this chapter for Luci and Belphie. I will publish the scenarios on here and change the overall description for the fic to fit what I'm doing with it BUT for now, I am thinking about writing and publishing the scenarios and then just keep it going by turning it into a full-on pick your story fic.  
> I am still debating this bc I have no idea how I would do it but I'll just write it as I go and maybe I'll come up with something. For now, expect 3 more chapters like this one building up to when the bros meet angel!MC.


	3. The Presence which Lingers (pt.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIED AGAIN, this chapter is dedicated to one character alone, and the upcoming chapter will have the second character which was supposed to be included in this chapter (which is why this is part 2). I'm really sorry, I got kind of carried away writing and I already had so much down for a single character adding the second one would have made this chapter exceedingly long.

The House of Lamentations was not what it had once been, remnants of the past every once in awhile shined through as if to remind the inhabitants that there once had been life pulsating within it… but even those moments were short-lived. 

The House of Lamentations had become quiet, almost to an unbearable extent. You’d think that demons like Satan or Lucifer who had always wished for a moment’s peace would finally be at peace to get their work done in a home that was finally quiet; however, the truth was that the silence was deafening. Where once they had desired silence now they ran from it. 

None of the brothers really ever lingered within it anymore, save for Levi or Belphie, who weren’t actually mentally present for it; one in fantasyland and the other in dreamland. 

Beel honestly hadn’t changed much the only difference was that he now kept away from the house as often as he could. Not only did he keep away from the house a little after their human passed away but he also began to tag along with Mammon more. The two had become an unlikely pair, it’s not like they had never gotten along, and after everything that happened with their human a strong divide was felt throughout the House of Lamentation. 

There were those who remembered her and didn’t mind speaking of her, and then there were those who had banned the mention of her name or her at all costs. 

Beel and Mammon fall into the first category, and while they moved on with their lives there were moments when they couldn’t help remembering what they still loved and missed. 

Mammon had changed… he’d become quieter, more subdued after the human passed away. For a long time he had reframed from his usual schemes and as the years passed he got back on his feet and the scheming commenced, but they weren’t as frequent. I was obvious that more than following his instincts and impulses he forced himself into a past normalcy that no longer was normalcy. 

There were times where he could go weeks without idiocies only for him to hit the usual pipeline out of nowhere, to be eventually pulled out by Lucifer or brought back on Beel’s shoulder; Go back to the new normal, hit a low, shake-it-off, and then repeat the process all over again. That’s how it was for Mammon. 

Random and rare were the nights in which Mammon would come home shit-faced drunk out of his mind on demonus only to be pushed in the shower and hosed down with cold water. Sometimes he stumbled in on his own, others Beel had to carry him in. He didn’t have to say it, everyone knew he had been thinking about her. It seemed to be on those particularly difficult days that he thought of her most, Satan couldn’t blame him; MC had been the only one to ever actually take him seriously. 

Mammon’s schemes had always been reckless but always in the same type of recklessness as that of an eager bird of prey aching for the hunt, now his recklessness was one of abandon. The kind of recklessness that was still born of greed; but not of a raw hunger but one of a tired aching that wished to be sedated.

_ Or maybe he was just reading too much into it…  _ Satan thought to himself. 

He stacked another book on top of his already tall pile of books and with a sigh continued looking for the ones he wanted, but his head wasn't in it and he just couldn’t seem to find the ones he actually wanted. 

He’d made a habit of heading to the academy early, no one ever stayed for breakfast anymore and when they did it tended to be as uncomfortably quiet as it had become custom. 

He tried to keep himself distracted as much as possible, he didn’t make a habit of it anymore but this morning, in particular, he couldn’t stop thinking of her. 

Maybe it was because it was student exchange season, or maybe because he'd stumbled across her favorite book that morning. 

He had been looking for an old spell book, when he remembered an abandoned stack in one of the corners of his room stacked too high hell with forgotten books of centuries ago. 

A simple breath was all it would have taken to knock over the pile, and indeed that seemed to be the case; Satan hadn’t so much as breathed in the stack’s direction took and the stack became unsteady… but it didn’t fall, the stack remained standing tall. A single book came falling down from the top, and that's when he found the heavily dust-covered book. Not the one he was looking for, ironically it’d been the one he’d tried to avoid throughout all these years. 

Her picture fluttering out of an open page as the book came falling down. 

He'd left in there, a long time ago no doubt. It'd been years since he held the image or book in hands. 

Slowly and steadily almost as if reaching for a wounded animal, he picked them up...

Regardless, the fact was that she was on his mind and he would have preferred for her to not be, 

The librarian was all the way on the other side of the library at the librarian's desk and aside from one or two other demons, the library was basically deserted. He looked far and wide across the library there wasn't a soul close enough to see or hear him. 

He had to get it out of his system or he wouldn’t be able to focus the entire day, he looked at his book bag and where the picture and book he had stowed were, quickly he plucked it out. He took a breath in as he opened the book. 

❁~❁~❁

“Oh, what’s this? I thought  _ going away _ presents were for the departing party?” 

“I know… but you guys already got me such heartfelt gifts, and something about me not doing the same for all of you felt wrong.” 

“So, this is a pity gift?” Satan asked quirking a brow at her. 

“Obviously, not! You guys are all special to me… I just want you guys to have a piece of me when I leave, just like I do of you.”

“I know, I know. I was just teasing MC.” He smiled sincerely, looking down at his gift. “This is awfully kind of you, you shouldn’t have,” 

“I hope you like it. Now, go ahead and open it!” She urged him, giving his arm a gentle push as she urged him over to sit on his bed. He looked up at her as she made herself comfortable by his side, staring at him with eager eyes as she waited for him to open the gift. 

He pulled off the wrapping paper and ribbon, and what he was left with was a book. 

“Hmm…dare I ask what it’s about?” He asked with a smug smile, knowing that they both shared completely different tastes in literature. 

“Well… you gave me your favorite book, and that means so much to me.” She smiled. “They say that by sharing books one shares a gateway to their mind and hearts with others, since you shared with me a gateway to your mind and heart I thought it’d only be fair for me to do the same for you.”

He could feel the heat rise up to his cheeks, as he looked onto her. She would never stop surprising him; for such a wild and smug personality like her, this was an oddly but endearingly sincere act. He couldn’t help it, he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Thank you.” He smiled at her. She placed a hand on his and patted gently. A friendly gesture, nothing more. Her eyes reflected lament, most likely about leaving as she let out a small sigh. 

No words could explain what either was feeling. 

“So what’s the book about?” He finally asked breaking the silence. 

“Well you have to read it to find out.” She answered. “But, wait until I’m gone to start reading it and no peaking ahead in the book until you finish the whole thing. I left you a small message on the inside of the back cover.”

“Oh?” He teased. “And what could it possibly be that it requires me to wait until you’re gone?” 

“Satan, please! It’s important to me! Just promise you won’t read the end until you’re done with the whole book, okay?” 

“Okay, okay. At least give me a preview, then. I’ll get to read the book but I won’t be able to hear you talk about it for quite some time.” 

She let out a small sigh of resignation as she further adjusted herself in a more comfortable position. 

“It’s the story of a little girl who lives in a harsh reality, but one day she finds a door to a different world and goes through it in hopes of finding an easier life only to find herself very wrong. It’s kind of like Alice in Wonderland but thousand times more intense…” 

“I’m assuming that’s as much as you’re going to tell me.” Satan asked. 

“What? You want me to spoil it for you?” 

“I won’t be able to hear you talk about it until Barbatos knows when.” He replied. “Please tell me.” 

“Well… I’m surprised you haven’t read this tale before it’s quite well known in the human realm.” She blinked. “It’s quite an eerie world, the one she goes to but nonetheless she wants to stay because there’s also good and the story mainly revolves around her deliberation when faced with both options.” 

“And what’s her choice?” He asked her, leaning in intently. 

There was silence for a brief moment, she was hesitating on whether to answer by the looks of it but she sighed out nodding. 

“She recognized she could not abandon those who needed her back in her life back home and uses what she learned from one world to help her with her actual life.” Looking up to look at Satan she recognized subtle disappointment in his expression, she didn’t want to give him false hope but her heart ached as she looked on at his crestfallen expression. 

Maybe she should have stopped there, but that’s not really how the book ended, the epilogue left off on a hopeful note. 

She wondered whether Satan would look at the book for an indication of what her response would be; about staying with them, He was one of the most logical among the brothers but a small fear remained at the back of her head that he might misinterpret her gift if he came to the end, the actual end of the book by himself. 

In retrospect, she should have considered before gifting him the book but it was too late now. 

“At the end of her natural life, she’s reincarnated and returns to the fantasy world she once visited in her youth; she’s given the chance to start all over with the people she left behind out of obligation to her life in reality.” 

There was another awkward silence between the two, and for a second she thought Satan might have not heard a word of what she said but then he cleared his throat and once again broke the silence. 

“May I ask why this is your favorite book?” 

“This was one of the first actual books I actually read when I was growing up, and I guess a part of me identified with the protagonist… I wanted so much more than the mundane and sometimes harsh life I lived; I would have jumped through the door had I ever come across one.” 

“So, why don’t you stay with us now?” He asked taking her hand. “You could stay with us.” 

“I’m not the same person I was back then, Satan… “ 

❁~❁~❁

_ Who was he kidding, what was this supposed to accomplish? _

He didn’t know whether the book was helping or making it worse, but he definitely felt something… 

“ _ You don’t know how much I love… _ ” he breathed out to the picture of the both of them tucked within the book, it was his last traces of her. 

Nearby footsteps snapped him back, he hadn't heard them and quickly he concealed the image back in his book. 

_ He had to stop this, _ he told himself shaking his head. Quietly, he pulled a different book from his stack and opened it. He needed something, anything but her to occupy his thoughts. 

The muffled voice from a few shelves away didn’t help but he tried his best to ignore them, much like he had once done back at the House of Lamentations. 

There was no doubt in his mind his brothers missed the human, their human just as much as he did… but to him, he was the one who missed her like none of them could ever imagine. 

He did bare some frustration against Levi and Belphie, but he also understood where they were coming from. Their prides had been hurt and their hopes shot down, but at the same time how was it that they could not see how much she had already done for them? Why were they so intent on wiping her from their memories and everyone else’s? Even Lucifer at some times seemed to adopt the same mentality that Levi and Belphie did. 

As in for Satan? He didn’t mind remembering her, she was part of his history and she had given him what no one else in his entire existence had managed to give him. It- It just so happened that while she had been someone so good to him and he remembered her as such it was because she had been so good to him that remembering hurt. 

Sometimes he couldn’t help the quiet melancholy that came over him when he remembered her… 

His eyes bore into his book but his mind was elsewhere. He was too far deep... 

_ Was that her voice he imagined? _

Not quite near but not too far either… as if she were much closer than he could ever imagine. 

The thought, he pushed it to the back of his mind as he tried to continue with his book but he couldn’t help but think of her yet again. 

Shelves away Simeon lead MC through the library, arms linked as she prattled on. He was too far busy thinking back to Lucifer and Micheal to properly hear her out it wasn’t till they came to a certain section that MC jolted free with an overdramatic gesture as she continued to speak. 

“Say, what you will but that was super strange. The dude just stared at me the entire time…” 

“That’s just because it’s his first time seeing you.” He explained, giving the young angel a small reassuring smile. “I’m sure he was just surprised to see such a new face.” 

“ _ Right…  _ and you want me to buy into that?” She asked quirking a brow at him. “That’s not what I heard of him. I read in the Celestial library’s archives that he always held a strong and powerful presence no matter where he went. And if you ask me the dude I just saw; nothing like that.” She shook her head. “He looked as if he’d just seen a ghost.” 

_ She honestly couldn’t have come up with a better choice of words _ , Simeon thought to himself, never letting his smile falter despite how awkward the situation felt.

He’d had all the time in the world to get used to her and for quite some time he’d grown used to seeing the reincarnation of his once schoolmate and friend but now? Seeing her once again at the RAD campus and everything being so different, the secrecy of everything… well, he wasn’t particularly fond of it. 

“Well, that’s the problem with records… they’re not always correct. He may be an intimidating figure but he does have feelings.” Simeon tried. 

He wondered what exactly was going through Micheal’s head; as if keeping MC from the truth for a few minutes wasn’t difficult enough but for a whole year? Scratch that, a whole eternity? Simeon didn’t believe in impossibles, but maybe this time would be the exception… after all, MC was nothing if not curious and stubborn; he wondered how exactly Micheal thought that he and Luke would be enough to keep MC from the truth. 

MC, the human who once had been able to get to the bottom of the truth behind the big secret of what had happened to the seventh born. Clearly, it wouldn’t be easy but Micheal must have surely realized that two angels would not be enough to keep an eye on MC. 

Even in the celestial realm Uriel and Gabriel had a hard time keeping her from getting into trouble, she was older now and more mature but that did little to help the case of the ever-curious MC. 

“I mean you’re right, but Anna said he was an unshakable soul in your guys’ time.” MC’s voice broke through his thoughts. 

“Anna told you that?” He blinked in surprise. 

“I asked her, okay? She didn’t want to tell me but I begged her…” MC replied guiltily, obviously she hadn’t wanted to implicate Anna. “I just wanted to know what exactly I was getting myself into… Anyway, that’s not the case! Listen, I just didn’t think he was going to stare at me like I’d grown a second head.” 

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll get used to it soon enough. Besides I’m sure he was just surprised that there’s a new angle he didn’t know about. I mean, not much changed since-” Simeon stopped, in the celestial realm the brothers and their fall were hardly spoken of and for as long as MC had grown up in the Celestial Realm no one had ever really brought it up around her. 

It wasn’t exactly taboo to speak about it, it was part of their history and they acknowledged it but if they had kept quiet about it… it’d been mainly for MC’s sake. They didn’t want to spark her curiosity and much less interest in the seven fallen brothers… she was to remain ignorant to anything regarding them in hopes that she never would come to learn something about her past self too. It was crucial that she remained ignorant of her origins. 

He didn’t know whether he should continue but did regardless. It’s not something they could exactly ignore or sweep under the rug considering where they were. “Since our father banished them.” 

There was a long silence as if MC was thinking about what he had said. She stood quietly with a pensive look on her face before breaking the silence. 

“Did you have to?” He looked up at her in surprise. “Get used to it, I mean.” She clarified. “I just thought that since this program has been in place for so long that Demons would be used to seeing angels down here by now.” 

“The first time was definitely a process… a memorable experience, more like it but I assure you’ll eventually adjust.” Simeon reassured her with a warm smile. 

“How was your first time here like?” 

“Beg pardon?” He asked in surprise. 

“You heard me.  _ How was your first time here like? _ You said it was a memorable experience; what was it like? I tried asking around and looking through the archive for information on the first year the program was enacted but I couldn’t find anything… Even Anna didn’t want to tell me.” 

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll soon have your own experiences to draw on for experience. No one’s experience here is the same.” Simeon swiftly responded dodging the question, he took her hand back in his and guiding it so that they were linked at the arms once again. “Now, let’s move forward there is still much to see.” 

The footsteps neared the area at which Satan was sitting, and again the clamoring of their owners pulled him back from his thoughts. With a frustrated sigh, he resolved that he wouldn’t get any work done like that. Between his wandering mind and the strangers talking he wouldn’t be able to find his concentration even if it was handed to him. Quickly he began to pack his things into his bookbag, better early to class than to be caught up in the swarm of last-minute students. 

“You think they’ll take long? At this rate, we might not even make it on time for the first class.” 

_ That voice. . .  _

It hadn’t been just in his mind, it really was close by. 

His heartbeat raced,  _ Thump. Thump _ .  **_Thump, thump_ ** .  **Thump** . 

Bookbag forgotten he made his way in its direction. 

Even he didn’t know what was going through his mind in those few moments. Much like a child creeping into his living room after having heard a loud thump come from it on a late Christmas eve night, the adrenaline coursed through his pulse fast but his movements slow. 

One-step and then another, as if afraid that if he approached it too quick it would evaporate into thin air like rainwater. 

It was irrational to follow through with his gut feeling, he knew he wouldn’t find what he expected… at the most, another person with a very similar voice to their humans but something at the pit of his stomach plead him to carry on. The voices had grown quiet. One bookshelf, and then another, another, and finally he reached the last one. Slowly, foolish hope bubbled at his core as he peeked over the side of the shelf. 

But there was nothing there. An empty space where light shined brightly over it. 

_ Of course…  _

Exactly what he had been expecting… nothing more, nothing less. 

**_Nothing._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, next chapter part 2 of this one is coming soon!


	4. The Presence which Lingers (pt.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In time for Asmo's birthday! Enjoy!

At this rate he would have to make sure it didn’t become a bad habit of his, he was frequenting it more often than usual. Honestly, he didn’t think he could keep this up on a regular basis. Maybe once or twice every other month was fine, but regularly? His skin would surely suffer. 

It’s not like he liked waking up extra early, in reality, the _beautiful_ Asmodeus hated not getting his full eight hours of sleep. Of course, he was a demon and didn’t necessarily need them as much, but to say that every hour he didn’t meet of sleep reflected on his skin the next morning was an understatement, at least it was to one that so vigorously cared about his skin regiment. 

However, he had to admit that this was much more preferable compared to what Lucifer would do to him if he got a hold of him. 

Without a doubt, Asmodeus was annoyed with the fact that _Mama_ Lucifer felt the right to say anything to him about how he liked to live his life after all wasn’t he old enough to know what he was doing? On the other hand, he couldn’t blame Lucifer for becoming as overbearing as he had with all of them with the way Mammon occasionally behaved… 

A part of him also felt annoyed with Mammon, why did they all have to deal with Lucifer for Mammon’s occasional mess-ups? But he knew that was too harsh… years had passed but they were all still equally stuck in the past. 

Maybe that’s why he was among the few of the brothers that hadn’t changed throughout all these years… 

“Asmo! You weren’t listening to a word I said, were you?” His latest conquest asked him. A rather small in frame cutie he’d met while dancing at the club the prior night, little did he know they both were going to RAD. 

“I’m sorry, I guess I’m still super sleepy!” Asmo chirped back, wrapping an arm around their waist. In all honestly, he wasn’t. It had been his decision to sneak out and he knew well enough that that alone was enough to have Lucifer hanging him upside down but the fact that he hadn’t come home at all… well, let’s just say he wasn’t too sure he’d get off as easily as he would have for sneaking out alone. 

Instead of listening he’d spent the morning worrying about seeing Lucifer again. After all, Lucifer had been quite clear that the last time he didn’t come home at all was the last time he’d let Asmo get away with it before the punishments began. 

But how could he bear to stay a single night in that house? 

More importantly, he asked himself how had he managed to make it all these years living in that house? 

A house, _not a home_. Maybe it had been once a long time ago but ever since what happened with their human the fault lines in their home had begun forming. 

Everyone had reverted back to the way they had been before she’d come into their lives, but worse. Save for Satan and Mammon; Satan who seemed more withdrawn and even depressed at times; and Mammon who went through highs and lows of reckless behavior to emotional slumps. 

_And what about Asmo?_ He asked himself. 

The house was so cold, it was devoid of her warmth. All the warmth she had brought into his life had gone as she had.

Before her; he had been able to ignore that coldness, he might have even considered himself unaware of it. He considered the short term gratification of temporary heat solution enough to satisfy his urge for a warmth that he had always found lacking in his life. However, she showed him what he was missing, what he needed, what he so dearly wanted and once she had shown him what that was there was no way he could go back to ignoring it, and for the life of him he wouldn’t be able to suppress that want either. 

He was Asmodeus the avatar of Lust, not the avatar of greed but he wanted and yearned for her warmth. **_He yearned so desperately…_**

If there ever had been one in his life, than Asmodeus avatar of Lust could say with all honesty and every ounce of regret that **_she_ **had been the one that got away. 

She’d held him in her arms, and he’d held her in his… but never the way he wanted to. 

His arms had been open to many, sinful nights awaited those who had partaken in his lustful embrace. 

But when she cupped his face in both her hands and kissed his forehead and allowed him to melt into her embrace; that’d been something completely new to him. Her embraces weren’t that of a lustful night of lovemaking, and her affection wasn’t that of a fleeting romance with infatuating highs that simmered out to nothing. 

Her love was genuine. She didn’t lust after him, and she didn’t develop a superficial love born from an idealization of his ethereal beauty and nothing else. She genuinely cared for him, she genuinely loved him for just being part of her life… for existing. She couldn’t see through him, but the fact that she went out of her way to actually know him as an actual person demon… well, she was the first. 

He wanted her to hold him, not with erotic love, not with a love like that between two friends, the love he desired was a pragma kind of love; _the kind of love where she saw him as he saw her…_

She’d won him over, his heart, and she hadn’t even known it. 

But she didn’t love him the way he wanted her too.

She had only seen him as her friend and whenever he tried to make the nature of his feelings for her obvious, she seemed completely oblivious to all his signs. 

Maybe he’d been in denial about it but he hadn’t realized that his feelings were not reciprocated for a long time, and what more could he have done after realizing it? 

It was every bit as out of his hands as his own emotions were. 

_Love hurt._

That’s not what it was supposed to feel like… no one ever told him that he’d one day be on the other side of the heartbreak. 

“You looked so serious, what were you thinking about?” His companion’s voice cut through, as he led them down the corridors in amble state. 

“Oh nothing, dear. Don’t worry about it.” He answered pulling them closer, they laughed at his playful action planting a small kiss on his temple. But where he once might have felt a fleeting joy or thrill, at that very moment he felt nothing. 

It wasn’t like him to let it show, he was good at masking his feelings… where do you think Satan learned it from? But for some reason this entire morning had felt different from its waking start, only to add that he now couldn’t get MC out of his head. He didn’t know why or how it was just a feeling in his gut. Surely, he hadn’t felt like this last night when he snuck out, or when he was partying, or even when he’d been with his current side piece. 

_It was just one of those mornings_ , he supposed. 

“You’ve been so distracted since we woke up this morning, why don’t you tell me what’s going on in that mind of yours?” In all honesty, he didn’t want to talk about it, especially with someone he had only met the night before. He almost felt like ditching them now, but the effort was more than its worth; he was already trying to avoid Lucifer he didn’t want to add a second to his list. 

“Oh come on, you wanna talk now? Isn’t that something two demons do before they do everything we did last night?” He winked at them putting on the best faux smile he could muster, bringing them in as close as he could into his embrace before placing little kisses on the side of their neck. He could feel their pulse pick up and he hoped it would be enough to get them to drop the topic. 

“Asmo, please… what if someone sees us?” They asked him in a hushed whisper. 

“I didn’t take you for a shy one, what’s wrong? You want me to stop?” 

“N-No… it’s just that maybe we should go somewhere a little more private don’t you think?” They replied in a breathy whisper. 

“There’s a janitorial closet on the 4th floor, how does that sound?” 

They didn’t even answer, pulling his hand eagerly as they rushed towards the stairwell. Part of him almost felt as if he was being dragged. 

As they crossed a merging hall... out of the corner of his eyes, **_recognition_ **. 

He stopped dead in his tracks bringing both him and his companion to a halting stop. 

“Asmo, what’s wrong?” They asked peering up at him. 

“I’ll meet you down there!” He responded with a newfound energy that would take anyone for a surprise considering the state he had just been in a few seconds ago. “I just so happened to see an old friend, I didn’t think they’d be coming. I’ll catch up with you, you go ahead!” 

Before they could even respond, Asmo scurried off down the opposite side of the hall. He was sure he’d just seen Simeon! 

As he turned a corner; his suspicion had been confirmed, it was Simeon. His arm was linked to that of which seemed to be another angel… though there was something about her that seemed oddly familiar. He couldn’t see her face but he caught a glimpse good enough to tell she was cute. He raced towards them, he couldn’t miss the opportunity to be among the first brothers to welcome Simeon back and be introduced to what he could only suspect was the new exchange student. 

An angel in training he thought to himself before dismissing the thought and focusing on Simeon again. 

No closer had he gotten before the angel disappeared behind a door and Simeon was left alone. 

Quietly, Asmo snuck up behind the blue-eyed angel careful to make sure he couldn’t hear or sense him before pouncing on him from behind. 

“Simeon!” He felt the angel jump under his touch before turning to face him. 

“Ahaha.” The angel smiled. “Asmodeus, I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you coming. Didn’t think you would be on campus so early,” 

“Oh, you know me! Simeon, always a stellar student.” Asmo joked. Finally, it felt like that feeling down deep in his gut had disappeared alone with Simeon’s presence. “You never told me you were coming down to Devildom!” 

“In my defense, we haven’t spoken in a while.” Simeon responded matching the cheeriness of Asmo’s voice. 

“Oh yeah, how long has it been? A few millennia, give or take,” Asmo giggled. “So what brings you here and who was your friend?” He asked taking a peek behind Simeon at the door; the restroom. 

“Oh, my friend? You saw her?” Simeon asked. “You’ll meet her soon enough, she’s going to be part of the exchange program… with Luke and I.” Though the angel looked calm there was something off about him, Asmodeus observed.

“Luke? The cute little chihuahua? I remember him, he was so cute!” Asmo replied cheerily, pushing aside his thoughts. “How is he?” 

“You know he doesn’t like to be called that.” Simeon reminded him. “But he’s been doing really well, he’s grown so much since you guys last saw him and he was working really close to Micheal but he will be taking a break for the exchange program,” 

“Aww, you guys miss me? That’s why you guys are here, right?” Asmodeus joked. 

“You know us, the past few years weren't enough.” Simeon bantered, he tried to focus his hearing in the restroom behind him to make sure there wasn’t any indication of MC coming back just yet, but so far he heard nothing. 

_That was strange..._

The look on Simeon’s face, as if he were there but not really. Something wasn't right. 

“My Simeon, you look so serious right now. What’s wrong?” Asmo asked leaning in exceedingly close to Simeon. Almost as if trying to listen in to the angel’s thoughts with his proximity. Instinctively, the angel leaned back against the door slightly, subtly, as if to hide what was already invisible behind it. 

A millisecond hadn’t even lapsed but Asmo could see the hesitation in Simeon’s expression. Asmo hadn’t seen the angel in a long time but he knew very well this wasn’t like Simeon. _What was going on?_ The only thing Asmo knew was that he wouldn’t get an answer from Simeon.

He let out a small giggle as he took a step back, and smiled at the angel as cheerily as he had when he’d come up to him. “Think I’ll steal away the new angel all to myself?” 

“Oh.” Simeon smiled, though he was afraid his nervousness was beginning to show... and it was.

_What was going on with Simeon? Was he trying to hide something, or was he doing something he wasn't supposed to?_ Asmo thought to himself. 

But then again, Simeon wasn't the type to act out or act two-faced. Whatever was going on, Asmo hadn't a single clue. 

“Aren’t you funny Asmo? I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to meet you… but I’m sure if you keep your friend waiting they might get upset.” Simeon finally replied. 

“Oh, my friend? You saw that?” Asmodeus asked looking caught off guard as he peered behind him in the direction which he had come from. “I had no clue, you should have come up to say hi.” 

“We didn’t want to bother you, you seemed rather busy after all.” Simeon didn’t know whether it was obvious but he could feel himself sweat through his staple angelic smile. He was praying to the our-father that MC didn’t come out of the restroom at the moment. 

“Oh, I wouldn't have been bothered by it. You would have been doing me a favor actually…” He replied truthfully before quickly adding. “Besides I’m always up for meeting a new face. Especially, such a cute one” 

Behind him, Simeon could hear the sound of the faucet turning on. He’d never been in a more stressful situation, and suddenly he found himself wishing Luke was there to help. 

“Oh, I’m sure your **_friend_** wouldn’t be so happy to hear that. They might get jealous.”

One might have seen a perfectly casual conversation between Demon and Angel; two beings trying to catch up after millennias of not seeing each other but the inner workings of their interactions were something else. Simeon trying to keep his composed and angelic front as he tried to appear as casual as always while nervously praying MC washed her hands thoroughly singing along to the birthday song, twice even for good measure; anything at this point, anything to further delay her emergence from the restroom. 

And on the other side Asmodeus, without a clue of what was going through the angel’s mind but every bit of determined to know what he was trying to hide. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time someone was jealous over me, but what are you going to do when you look like this? It can’t be helped.” 

Neither, really saying what they wanted or what they meant. And the anxiety of the moment was too overwhelming for poor Simeon. 

His eyes darted behind Asmodeus as he registered the figure behind the beautiful demon, he couldn’t help but internally thank the our-father with every breath in his body. 

“I think someone wants your attention.” Simeon commented with a small smile as he pointed behind Asmo. 

Asmo’s eyes followed the line to find his companion had wandered back to him.

“Asmo, you’re not going to keep me waiting are you?” They called out to him. 

_Ugggh, what bad timing_. Asmo lamented with a small breath as he turned back to look at Simeon. Without realizing he had basically cornered the angel up against the door and took a step back with a small giggle. 

“One of the burdens that come with being so popular, like I said it can’t be helped.” Asmo commented stepping away from Simeon altogether adding a small nonchalant shrug. 

Slight frustration came over him as he walked away from Simeon. He wanted to know what was going on with Simeon, and he wanted to know who the new angel was, the feeling of dissatisfaction came over him as he reached out to his companion taking their hand. 

_Well, if not right now eventually he’d have to find out, right?_

“I guess maybe next time, huh, Simeon?” He asked out to the Angel as he and his companion began to walk away. “I’ll see you around later, ciao!” 

As the demon walked away, Simeon felt the handle of the door start to jiggle and the door try to open only to bump against his back. 

Pushing every bit of anxiety aside he stepped away from the door letting it open. 

“What was all that about?” MC asked “You weren’t trying to lock me in, were you?” She joked stepping out. 

“OF course, not.” Simeon smiled, Asmo was still in visual distance and he tried to block MC’s view of him with his body.

“What are you okay? You’re acting weird. Well, weirder than you have been.” 

“Have I been acting weird?” Simeon asked innocently. “I wasn’t aware.” 

MC gave him a small dismissive chuckle, she tried to push past him, the tour had to continue before Micheal called them back to Lord Diavolo’s office but found herself unable to continue with how Simeon stepped in front of her. She looked up at him with a confused look. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Just wanted to make sure you washed your hands.” Simeon responded. 

“Simeon, gross, I always wash my hands.” She tried to continue, lightly pushing past him only to have him take another step in front of her. 

“What?” She asked again with the same confused laugh as before. “Are we playing a game here that I’m unaware of?” When he didn’t answer she gave him a once-over, noticing his rigidly up-straight posture as if he were trying to block her off from something. “Are you trying to hide something?” She asked, he didn’t answer again; and with how he was acting she honestly hadn’t expected him to but Simeon never acted like this and his behavior was confusing her.

_What one earth could he be hiding?_ She thought to herself. 

Simeon wasn’t the type to make raise a storm in a glass of water, so whatever he was trying to accomplish by blocking her way must be really important. But what was it, and why wasn’t she allowed to know? 

This time she took a step to her right, and when he tried to step in front of her she rushed past him to her left. 

There was nothing there, she looked back up at Simeon with a quizzical look. 

_What was all that about? Why would he be hiding nothing?_

“Are you feeling okay?” She asked. “Or should I get Micheal?” 

“Oh, no, no. It’s just a passing thing. Nothing to worry about. I feel much better now.” He breathed out, taking her hand once again and linking their arms together. He’d never felt more relief than he had at that moment, finally, he could breathe once again. The situation had cut too close for comfort. “Shall we continue?” He asked her with his signature angelic smile. 

“You keep holding onto me like I’m a child.” She commented feigning annoyance.

_How much longer would Micheal be in conference with Diavolo and Lucifer?_

He wouldn’t be able to handle another situation like the one he just had. With a small sigh, he patted MC’s hand and continued to lead her through the school. Whatever happened he just prayed they wouldn’t bump into another one of the seven brothers.


	5. Voices Unheard (pt. 1)

Of course, they had their differences before. Spats between the twins had never been something of another world, they happened, they made up and then they put it behind them. However, that didn’t make the process any easier for both of them. They were the closest to each other, or at least had been… 

Since their human had passed away Beel and Belphie had been at odds more often, they still loved each other but they didn’t see eye to eye when it came to the topic of the human. At odds didn’t necessarily mean they got into fights. Yes, they argued but it had been so long since they got to the part where they just stopped talking over a disagreement or actually fought. 

Beel had always found himself relenting to his twins' wishes, he’d quickly learned that if he wanted to talk about his human Belphie wouldn’t be the one to do so with. He didn’t like it; Belephegor had never made peace or reached closure in regards to their human, he simply ignored that she had ever been part of his life. In his heart Beel knew that it wasn’t healthy for his twin to carry with that resentment in his heart, it’d been a very similar resentment which had brought him at odds with Diavolo and thus Lucifer. 

If Beel had learned anything from the attic situation was that resentment could never leave any good, especially misplaced resentment. 

Nonetheless, Beel respected his brother’s wish, it was the only way to ensure peace between the two. 

Whenever Beel and Belphie had fought prior to the events that would come to play with their human, they had always been fights over the silliest of things, misunderstanding, or what have you but they never lasted long and there had never been any rancorous anger or serious hostility to their fights. They tended to gear more towards an “in the heat of the moment” kind of spat. 

But the few times they had fought about their human, it was obvious that this was a very different type of fight. Things hadn’t been the best with their human seeing someone else, and even less so after her wedding but things hadn’t been bad. They were all happy for her… minus Belphegor, she deserved to be happy but at the same time, everyone was experiencing their own personal heartbreak over their lost and unrequited love. Nonetheless, they lived and kept their act together, seeing their human throughout her lifetime. No, the straw that had broke the camels back had been her passing. 

It had been like everyone’s emotions had only been reawoken and intensified; feelings of loss, some with feelings of betrayal, but all with feelings of heartbreak. 

_ Maybe if he hadn’t said anything none of this would have happened. _ Beel thought to himself as he searched the garden area for his brother’s figure slumped over and asleep somewhere near a bush or on a lush patch of grass. 

Even now as he looked for him Beel had no idea what he would say to his brother, usually, he’d allow him to cool down but they hadn’t fought in so long and the way they had- it just didn’t feel right to leave things unresolved between them both even if it was for a second longer. The classes were full of students attending the first class of the day and Beel knew that Lucifer would chew him out once he saw that he hadn’t attended class, but if Beel knew Belphie he knew that his twin had also skipped class. 

It was Belphie’s nature to do so, he rarely went to class willingly and most of the time he’d run off to go sleep elsewhere despite already being on the RAD campus. He knew that their fight would have only given Belphie more reason to skip class. 

_ Maybe if he hadn’t said anything none of this would have happened. _ The thought ran once more through his mind. The gentle giant let out a small sigh, it was more difficult than it seemed. He missed them so much… Lilith, their human. 

Lilith had always been a touchy subject around Belephegor as well…  _ but their human? _ It was like walking on eggshells at the slightest breath of her name. Beel missed her so much. At least when it came to Lilith he found himself able to speak of her with Belphie and the others as well, the aching didn’t hurt so much because of that. 

You ever heard of a demon praying? Well, Beel had prayed for so long to even catch the slightest of glimpses of MC in his dreams at night but there hadn’t been even the slightest of glimpse. It had been as if when she had died in life she had also died from his dreams. It’d only been as of recent years when he began dreaming of her once again. Dreams of MC were extremely rare but at least he knew that no matter how rare she still lived on in his dreams. He saw her as she had been when she first came to Devildom, at the prime of her youth with a burning light of curiosity and adventure in her eyes. Her kindness for him and lively personality never absent. 

He never quite well remembered what the dream had been about, or what they had done. The moment he opened his eyes all memory of his dream abandoned him, all he’d be left within his wake was the vivid image of MC’s face. 

However, it had been in the current week in which he had dreamt her every single day of the week leading up to this day. He could see her more clearly in his dreams this time around but he could never quite reach her, and whenever he called out to her she never seemed to hear him. No matter how much he tried he was always left watching from afar as she faded away. Every single night he got closer and closer and yet never reached her. 

Mammon and Asmo were the only ones who ever cared to talk about her with him, although with how in and out of the house Asmo was he rarely ever saw the fifth born. Mammon was the only one who seemed to understand him… 

He wished he could talk about it with Belphie, and he had tried this once for the first time in Diavolo knows how many years. That’s how this all started. 

He had never meant to call out to MC in the middle of the night, but apparently he had done it loud enough that Belphie had heard him. When his brother had jumped to his side asking him what was wrong Beel had been hesitant to answer but after much prying Beel had finally relented, he wanted to for so long but knew that Belphie wouldn’t like it. That moment felt like his opportunity to do so, to test out his chances. 

He remembered how in the darkness of their bedroom his eyes had hesitated to meet his twin’s the moment “MC.” Left his lips. “I had a dream about MC.” 

Immediately, he knew it’d been a mistake. The sharp intake of breath followed by the glassy-eyed expression that came over the younger twin's face was enough to tell him to go no further. 

“Hmm…” Had been Belphie’s response after a few seconds of awkward silence. 

After that, the night had blurred, too overwhelmed by the image of MC in his brain to remember anything after that. 

He hadn’t even remembered what had happened, only the dream that’s why when Beel caught a very familiar scent, that smelled so much like MC he didn’t hesitate to follow the fading aroma. In his frantic state picking up Belphie to chase down the source of the scent. 

It hadn’t been until Belphie got sick of being carried around that he asked what the commotion was about. It wasn’t until that one question that memory of what had happened the night before came back like a punch to the face; all at once. 

It was in that explanation that their fight broke out. Belphie had told him to stop, but just this once Beel couldn’t. It felt as if he kept keeping quiet he’d suffocate under the weight of his own emotions. He wasn’t the selfish type to prioritize his own feelings over those of others but just this once it felt as if his lungs would burst under the all the pressure of his feelings. He couldn’t and he didn’t, just this once he spoke without filter and until like a broken dam that the last flood of words managed to gush out. 

He stood before a very upset Belphie and after that, he had been left not feeling any better. Once crushed under the weight of his feelings, now guilt-ridden to the brim for the distress of his twin. 

He looked for Belphie but had no clue as to what he would say,  _ would Belphie even want to hear him?  _

Then as he searched the academy garden… there it was again… that aroma… 

_ MC’s.  _

This time stronger than it had been earlier that morning. 

He knew it couldn’t be her but he followed it anyway. He didn’t consider that he could be dreaming again as many others would, the coincidence being all to similar to that of his dream. No, any part of him that could have questioned the situation was nonexistent, too far overtaken with emotion to even think. 

Slowly he followed the scent through the academy’s garden, afraid that if he rushed towards it he’d lose it in his haste. He let his nose lead him all the way back to the garden’s entrance and as he walked away from the garden the aroma became more and more prominent. 

He didn’t ask himself what could be giving off her smell, he could only think of finding it. 

He was still yards away from the school when he started to approach it, the smell getting stronger as whatever had left MC’s aroma had been there just recently. 

And that’s when he saw it. 

It felt like he was once again stuck inside one of his dreams; the world came into slow motion, and a vivid sense of surrealness came over the atmosphere. He wanted to run but his legs felt as if they were being weighed down by an impossibly heavy weight, almost like his feet had been caught in quicksand of sorts that prevented him from moving forward. 

He tried to call out but at first nothing came out, only his hot breath. 

_ It was her.  _

There was no question about it. It was her and she was there. 

He reached out to her but she didn’t see him. She was smiling and laughing. 

_ All he could see was her.  _ As if tunnel vision. 

It felt like his brain had been sent into a frenzy, all his senses were maxed out and all he could feel was “loud” if that made any sense. He couldn’t feel anything other than that everything had become loud, not the sounds but his emotions, senses, and body. 

His hands shook as he looked on to her, his body not reacting to him. He had no clue what to do with himself. 

Senses in hyper-drive but body on parked. 

“MC.” He called out this time loudly, yet she did not hear him. 

She was standing at the academy’s front entrance steps. 

All his memories of her and at a time now past, rushed through his mind. Every time they’d walked through that entrance together or in company of his brothers came rushing through his mind. The feelings too overwhelming to describe. He knew he wasn’t dreaming, he knew that was really her and he knew she was within reaching distance. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. 

She looked different and the same all at once. 

She looked as she had the first time she had arrived at Devildom but there was something about her that he couldn’t describe, all he knew was that she also looked changed. 

His leg finally budging he took one shaky step forward and then another one, slow but sure. 

He watched as she was lead back into the academy, and was left with her scent alone. 

Almost as if her presence had bared the weight that had held him down, once she disappeared behind the entrance doors his legs felt free, and in his forceful struggle to move forward he found himself falling forward towards the ground. 

He had to reach her, but his legs felt numb and he couldn’t hold himself up at the moment much less walk. He was left looking on to the empty spot she had once stood at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking we have like two more chapters to go before we get to the scenarios, which were the whole driving force of these chapters thus far. As I've mentioned I'm not sure whether to keep the fic going after I've published the scenarios; I have no idea how I would but I don't mind getting creative. Like I said before I was thinking of a pick your story fic of sorts, with the scenarios being a basic outline for what we would see throughout the fic. 
> 
> I've enjoyed writing this so far and wouldn't mind continuing it in the direction I have previously mentioned. I'll keep writing and plotting the fic out and hope it leads me somewhere good, thank you all for the support thus far! I hope I can keep delivering!


	6. Voices Unheard (pt.2)

He knew everyone’s eyes were on him as he got off his seat and slipped over to the professor’s desk, a familiar itch at the back of his neck formed as he awkwardly stepped before his teacher. 

The teacher nodded to a person who could not see him as he held the phone up to his ear. Then rubbed his chin before once again nodding. The wait was eternal, and it felt like the call was going on forever. Why call him up to his desk if he was going to make him wait until he was done with the phone call? 

Levi watched eagerly, waiting for the teacher to hang up. The more he waited the more he felt put on the spot. Whether anyone was really watching him he had no clue, and he refused to look behind him and find out. Standing awkwardly he had no idea where to place his hands, and a part of him wanted to rush his teacher to get the call over with already or to send him back to his seat. 

“Alright. No, I understand, it’s not a problem. Yes, I’ll relay your message to him at once. Mhmm… he’ll be over soon. Okay. No, thank you. Yes, goodbye.” With a sigh of relief Levi watched as his teacher put the phone away, pushing his glasses back before turning to look up at Levi. 

“That was Lord Diavolo. He’s requested your presence in his office.” 

“Uh…” He’d admit he had been caught off guard, Diavolo never had summoned Levi to his office, unless he was in the company of his other brothers. “Okay, did he mention why he wanted to see me?” 

“Hmm? No, but he did ask me to tell you that Lucifer requested you look for Mammon and bring him with you when you head over to Lord Diavolo’s office.” 

_Shit, Mammon? There’s no way that was fair._ Levi quietly groaned to himself. 

“But he’s not even in class!” 

“Yes, Lucifer figured. That’s why he emphasized that he wanted you to go **_look_ ** for him.” 

There was always the possibility that Mammon wasn’t even at school, but why bother arguing? Especially, in front of everyone else. He felt like yelling but only nodded begrudgingly. 

“As in for your work, don’t worry about it. Lord Diavolo has excused from today’s work. Now please hurry along, it sounded pretty urgent and I must continue class.” 

Again Levi nodded, patting his pocket to make sure his phone was in it before heading out of the classroom. 

Once the door closed behind him he let out a loud sigh, overdramatic but justifiable he thought to himself as he made his way down the academy’s corridors. 

Where was he supposed to even begin looking for Mammon? _Ugggh… he hated this._ As if his day wasn’t going bad already. It wasn’t even 10 am and it already felt as if the day was intent in kicking him in the ribcage. 

Don’t get him wrong, Devildom’s adaptations of the Ruri Hana series were good but with the new anime reboot coming out he felt as if the whole voice casting for Ruri-chan had been done all wrong. Rushed to be quite frank, the voice actress was just completely wrong, she didn’t encapture the sweet perkiness of Ruri-chan’s voice right. He rolled his eyes at the memory, that had been the first bad news of the day. 

Then he woke up only to find out that Beel had mostly ransacked the entire house, safe for the one bag of chips Levi had stowed away in his room. He’d had more but ate most, forgetting to replenish his storage. So one measly bag of chips had been his breakfast, and the more he thought of it the more he became not only annoyed but hungry as well. 

And now only to add more onto the list; he was looking for Mammon who may or may not be on campus. _What was he supposed to do? Look through every classroom?_ Regardless, classes were in session at the moment and most were packed with students he doubted there were many places on campus Mammon could be hiding in. 

Still he knew better than to turn up at Diavolo’s without even having tried looking for Mammon. So begrudgingly he started walking down the halls towards the clubrooms, if there was any chance of Mammon even being on campus then he’d most likely be in one of those rooms. 

_He hated this._

_He hated Lucifer._

_And ha hated Mammon._

_He hated both of them… he hated when both of them were like this._

Whenever Mammon hit one of his slumps it was always Levi who bared the brunt of Mammon’s actions. Sometimes he questioned who was the oldest out of both of them, more often than not Levi was made responsible of Mammon, and Levi? Well, Levi hated it. 

_Levi, make sure Mammon gets to class today._

_Levi, I need you to keep an eye on Mammon while I meet with Diavolo, make sure he doesn’t sneak out._

_Levi, where did Mammon go? I thought I asked you to keep an eye on him._

_Levi, You’ll go with Mammon and make sure he doesn’t run off to Diavolo knows where._

_Levi, Levi, Levi…_ He didn’t know whether he was getting sick of the sound of his own name, or the sound of Lucifer’s voice calling his name but he was pretty sure it was the ladder. 

He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself, he didn’t even want to think at the moment afraid he’d only become overwhelmed. Thinking about this only ever brought him back to the same place it had a million times before and he didn’t want to go there. 

As he walked down the hall, checking empty room to empty room he found himself complaining to himself even more and more; why hadn’t Lucifer asked someone else to bring in Mammon, or go himself? Chances were that if Lucifer were to go out and look for Mammon he’d have a better chance of finding Mammon than Levi did. 

There was a certain dread at the pit of his stomach, Levi had no clue what Lord Diavolo wanted but if Mammon was supposed to be there with him did that mean that it was something that had to do with the two of them? 

Like, were they going to make Levi Mammon’s official babysitter? Ol course, Mammon’s ditching was pretty bad but then again Levi had heard of other students with even worse attendance records than Mammon’s and they were still afloat as RAD, It surely couldn’t be that bad! 

There was a part of Levi that didn’t want to believe it but with Mammon’s attendance he wouldn’t discount it as a possibility, especially considering that Mammon was a student council member and that Diavolo was paying close attention to him because of that.

First it had been one thing, then another, and now this… the day was never-ending. The worse part was that it wouldn’t just end with that day; it’d keep on going on, from one day after another to the other, and then another, just as it had before. Levi wished this were the first time but he knew it wasn’t and that it’d keep on happening; it was a never-ending cycle and he was tired of it. 

Irritation slowly crept over him the more the thought spun around in his mind. He felt like a ticking time-bomb, with every second closer to exploding than the last; all the memories flooding back to him. 

_Mammon ditching classes…_

_Mammon not coming home some nights…_

_Mammon’s emotional slumps…_

He slowly came to a stop, as if having come to a realization. 

Mammon… _his brother._ His mind spoke to him. 

Why did the thought make him so angry? His fists shook at his sides the more he thought of it. 

“ThIS ISN’T FAIR! WHY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH MAMMON’S SHIT!? JUST BECAUSE HE’S STILL HUNG Up OVER WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT STUPID HUMA-” 

_Human_ … 

He was breathing hard, only after unclenched his fists from the uncomfortable clench he’d had them in did he realize he had yelled mid hallway, odds were that everyone in the classroom of the neighboring classrooms had heard him. He quickly scurried down the hall further away. 

It felt like he’d come completely undone, all the repressed emotions he’d been pressing down all these years were finally coming out. 

_He hated them for making him feel this way._

_He hated Mammon._

_He hated that human._

_… His brother…_

_… His best friend…_

_He hated them both._

Quickly he ducked into one of the empty clubrooms. He could feel hot tears welling up in his eyes.

The feelings he’d claimed had numbed, had been reawoken like an injury that had been brushed against and failed to heal in the first place; the smallest infliction hurt like hell. 

He placed his forearm over his face trying to cover the pathetic display he believed himself to be. After all these years… and crying over some human that was long gone, he was sure even the dust of her bones no longer existed, not after all these years. 

_Why did he feel like this? Why did he feel like this now?_

Like an unsteady cliff side he felt the totality of his emotions come crumbling down in pieces; guilt was the biggest one. 

And he tried to shove it back down as far as he could, but the truth was that it was resurfacing for a reason and it wasn’t going to go down as easily as it had before. 

He’d been dealing with this feeling for the longest time, in truth it was the emotion he associated the most with… with _MC._ With her memory, or what he had of it. 

It’d been the first feeling he felt when he’d heard of her death, and it was the one that stayed with him the longest. 

But it was easier to tell himself that he hated her, rather than to accept that he’d pushed away his one best friend and never cleared the air with her when she was alive. 

He’d questioned himself often at nights if she’d died thinking that he **_really did_ ** hate her.

And honestly, after a few years he had begun to believe he really did hate her… to make himself feel better about how things had ended between the both of them

He had never been able to tell her the truth, he overestimated the longevity of a human and **now** he was paying the price. 

_Sorry. Sorry. Sorry._ The word repeated like a mantra in his brain but it was too late now, what good did it do to beg the dead for forgiveness? 

He felt himself slide down the door of the empty classroom, his legs going weak at the sudden weight of all his emotions. 

_Why couldn’t he stop thinking of her?_

All these years of suppressing her presence, his memories of her, and all his feelings… and today of all days, and when he should be looking for Mammon instead. 

It felt as if her presence lingered heavily in the air, he could almost feel her… but she wasn't there. 

He sat in the darkness of the room wondering when he had allowed himself to spiral. 

Annoyed with himself, everyone, and the circumstances which lead to this situation. 

Mammon, had been pretty bad before but he’d never been this bad, He hated himself for thinking it but _what had happened to the old Mammon?_ He hated himself even more for admitting it but; _he missed the old Mammon…_

  
  
  


A few tears had slipped out of the corner of his eyes, and he quickly cleaned them away with the sleeve of his uniform. 

The thought suddenly crossed his mind; _maybe Mammon wasn’t the only idiot that was still hung up on their human…_

**_Brrr… Brrr... Brrr… Brrr…_ **

His D.D.D. rang bringing him back from his thoughts. Lucifer’s name came out on the caller ID. Taking a deep breath Levi picked up. 

“Yeah?” 

“What’s taking so long?” 

“I… I.. uh, can’t find Mammon.” He managed to stutter out. _He hadn’t even looked much_ , he mentally told himself. 

There was silence on the other side of the line. 

“I should have known he might have not been at school, to begin with, I warned him about this countless times.” Lucifer sighed on the opposite side of the line. _But now is not the time for this_ , Levi managed to hear Lucifer mutter under his breath. “Listen the other’s are on their way here right now, they shouldn’t be long… maybe it’s for the best Mammon isn’t here for this, I’ll talk to him separately but **you** hurry up and get here now.” The tone of Lucifer’s voice was definitive. “This is urgent, don’t amble around and run over here right now… there’s not much time left.” 

The way he spoke, suddenly Levi felt a chill up his spine, _What had happened?_ His mind immediately went to the worst-case scenario; had the celestial realm finally decided to launch an attack on Devildom? 

“Lucifer, hold up! What is this all abou-” 

But before he could finish Lucifer had already hung up. A burst of adrenaline and fear coursed down his body and with the topic of Mammon and MC, forgotten he leapt onto his feet running down the hall, his mind now too preoccupied on the invisible threat Lucifer had not told him about. 

He could hear his steps beating on the hallway floors, loud. His mind like a panicked rabbit’s running from a predator. 

If things were bad then it was best Mammon were there when they needed him, not slowing down he pulled out his phone and hit Mammon’s name showing his outward call, 

  
  


_Pick up. Pick up. Please pick up, Mammon._

He hoped that wherever Mammon was he would pick up his brainwave and hear him. 

“Mammon, you scumbag brother for once pick up the damn call!” He panted out with his steps turning down one of the halls that led him in the direction of Diavolo’s office. 

But Mammon didn’t pick up and just as he was about to hit dial again, his body hit something else with such a force that it sent him flying backward a couple of feet. The air had been knocked out of him and his phone out of his hands. When he looked up he saw a wall, how had he not seen a wall? 

More than anything he was surprised he hadn’t made a hole in it with the amount of force he’d hit it with.

With the world around him still shaking he looked around for his phone but it was nowhere to be seen, behind him he heard steps and they got closer and closer. 

When he turned around the first thing he saw was two feet, immediately his face turned cherry red; someone had seen him hit the wall and fall backward, all he could think of was the embarrassment. 

He couldn’t help not making eye contact and he refused to peer up at his witness

He didn’t have to, to his dread he watched from the corner of his eye as he watched the silhouetted shadow of the stranger bend down to meet him at his eye-level. 

“I think you dropped this.” 

He felt every muscle in his body paralyze at the sound of the voice. Slowly but surely his eyes peered up at the voice’s owner’s face. 

It felt like a cold bucket of ice water had been poured over him, _was this reality?_

Words did not compute in his brain, and it felt like everything was upside down... 

Like someone had taken a hammer and shattered the casing of his reality. 

This wasn’t happening it had to be a dream, he told himself. 

Had he not been a complete state of utter shock he might have entertained the idea that he had somehow traveled back in time like in that one anime _Help! I’ve Traveled Back In Time to Save My Dead Lover but Now I’m Stuck in A Time Loop In The Body of Her Best Friend Because I’m Already Dead in This Time Line._

All he could do was stare up at her completely flabbergasted. 

“Are you okay?” She asked. “Did you hurt yourself? I saw you hit that wall pretty hard, do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?” 

Her first thought was that he was simply disorientated, after all with a hit like that you didn’t just walk away like nothing had happened, but he didn’t answer when she spoke and even though Simeon had told her that the demons at RAD were used to angel presence on the campus something told her that this one particular student might have been new on campus. He was staring at her as if he had just seen the living-dead. His face pale and white as a sheet, completely drained of all color as she tried speaking to him. 

“I..” She didn’t know what else to say, he wasn’t responding to any of her questions. With an awkward sideways glance she rose back up. “Oh! Here let me help you… can you stand?” She asked holding out a hand to the purple-haired demon but he didn’t take it, he only continued to stare up at her with a blank expression. Worried that his head might have taken most of the impact she bent back down to him without further question taking both his hands in hers. “We’re going to do this very slowly, okay? I don’t want you to hurt yourself even more.” Y/N coaxed, gently she pulled him up to meet her standing up. “Well, at least you can stand.” She quietly breathed out. 

Looking up at him once more, she realized a small drip of blood running down his nose. “Oh my stars, you’re bleeding.” She searched her person for something to clean him with, a handkerchief or something but she had nothing on her. Hesitantly she pulled down one of her sleeves and over her hand, bringing it up to his face. “This is all I have, I hope it’s okay.” Gently dabbing the blood off his nose. She hadn’t realized how close to him she got until she realized how clearly she could see her own reflection in his eyes. “Oh, sorry about that.” She replied putting some space between the two of them, yet he hadn’t reacted once since she’d walked up to him. 

She was about to excuse herself, feeling like nothing else she could do would help the poor demon out but she was surprised when she felt the demon’s fingertips gently graze the tip of her nose. There was a bewildered expression on his face, his mouth opened but no words came out. 

**_Brrr… Brrr... Brrr… Brrr…_ **

Her new D.D.D went off. It had to be either Simeon or Micheal wondering where she was. _Shit_ , she was late already. 

Hesitantly she stepped away from the demon’s touch clutching her own D.D.D. to her chest as it continued to ring. 

“I’m sorry, there’s something urgent I need to take care of, please be careful and get yourself to the nurse's office!” She advised him as she started running off, only to stop halfway and run back to him. “I forgot this is yours.” She smiled placing the D.D.D. back in his hand and closing it over the D.D.D. firmly before actually taking off for reals this time. 

He reached out to her again, but it was little too late she disappeared into the distance in the blink of an eye. No words were able to compute in his brain and he stood frozen in time within that one fleeting moment. 

_Had it really been real?_

_Or did he just imagine it?_

Of course, he didn’t have the time to answer it because before he could even begin to process everything that had just happened he felt someone spin him around. 

He was entirely frozen, and even when Beel tried shaking him out of it he couldn’t hear the words that came out of his younger brother's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, folks we are but a mere chapter away from what we've all been waiting for. 
> 
> Just a small side note, I'm planning on referring to Angel!MC as Y/N in future chapters to signify a name change. As an angel I think she would have had a different name and it kind of makes sense with where the story is headed. I will go back to past chapters to make sure that when Simeon and Micheal are referring to Angel!MC they refer to her as Y/N and when MC is being talked about as a human she will be referred to as just "MC" to signify her human name. I hope this doesn't bother anyone, and I will keep working on the fic!


	7. Grounding Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Ya'll I LIED again, this isn't the chapter with my outline of what the (possible) future chapters might be like... I started writing and realized I wanted to add more before getting to that. Flesh the characters out a bit more and touch base on things I might have missed... because of that this chapter is somewhat filler.

Time was ticking, how long had it been since he called the meeting to a close? Most likely not as long as it felt, still, the worry made the wait eternal. 

A part of him wanted nothing more than to take invoke Uriel and just let him deal with Y/N, thought he didn’t know how much good that would do. The other part of him was worried sick for her, how could she think it was okay to just get up and ditch Simeon? 

“Any response from either of them yet, Luke?” 

“None… I just messaged Y/N again but she isn’t answering.” 

Micheal let out an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. Once again she’d ended up doing whatever she wanted, like she accustomed to. He blamed himself, really; he’d given her too much freedom and these were the consequences.  _ Would he ever get it right? _ He thought to himself. 

He blamed himself for her disobedience. 

With Lucifer, he’d been too strict, and a part of himself partially blamed himself for his former younger brother’s rebellion… but only partially. Had he not been so strict with him maybe things might have not been as bad, though there was no denying that a fall out would have occurred regardless; this was Lucifer he was thinking of after all and the former angel though rule-abiding had a rebellious streak at the prime of his youth, a rebellious streak which most showed in how he was able to find loopholes and other ways of doing as he pleased. Still, he couldn’t help but feel that their relationship back then had incorporated into that young rebellious streak. 

Now, he wondered whether he had given Y/N too much freedom… Perhaps, he hadn’t been strict or stern enough with the young angel; so much so that she thought she could get away with doing as she pleased. The thought wasn’t new to him, he’d often pondered back in the Celestial Realm whether he should have been more strict with her but every time it came down to it he couldn’t help but have his heartstrings pulled by the tiny angel’s big wondrous eyes full of curiosity and hunger to learn and experience the life she’d been granted. 

_ And now? _ Now, he had raised an angel he had a hard time keeping in line. Not just him, all of his brothers had a hard time keeping her from trouble. 

Though Gabriel and Rapheal tended to be easy-going and very lenient with the young angel, both in their own ways, it seemed like their words reached her heart easier and more often than his or Uriel’s stern sermons ever did. 

Uriel was a completely different story, sometimes Micheal feared that the raven-haired angel was a bit too strict with Y/N. He wasn’t the most suited for taking care of the young angel… but he meant well. Though Micheal himself had not been above punishing Y/N for the trouble she managed to get herself into, he always did consider Uriel’s approach much harsher than his. Despite how difficult the punishments Uriel gave her were it seemed like what went in through one ear left through the other. 

Even now as a fully matured and grown angel Uriel’s punishments rarely left a lasting impression on Y/N. 

No matter how much they all tried, it was difficult to keep her from finding trouble. At times Micheal was left wondering how Lucifer had managed to deal with her when she was a human, surely she couldn’t have been less trouble as a human than she was as an angel. 

He couldn’t help being worried that the worst would come to happen if he let her stay; if she came to find out about her origins, if she came to become involved with his fallen brothers… it was a hazard waiting to happen, but what more could be done? Humanity wasn’t doing so great and with animosity between both the Celestial Realm and Devildom threatening to grow nothing could ever be done for the humans’ sake. 

He had to put duty over personal feelings; he didn’t want to throw caution to the wind with her. Deep, deep, deep down he trusted her and he’d have to in order to entrust such a large responsibility to her  **and** both the other two angels. But he couldn't help feel like they were stepping into this too fast, perhaps it might have been best for her sake to waiting a few more centuries, perhaps a dozen more before letting her down to the Devildom. Of course, that was only taking Y/N’s own personal sake into consideration, as in for humanity? For humanity’s sake, action with all deliberate speed was essential. 

She’d accomplished so much in her time there as a human, more than any other demon or angel could have in her place. Demonstrating the importance of what humans could incorporate to the co-relationship of the three realms… the logic was that she’d be able to do the same if not more, now as an angel. 

He let his hands fall to his side unceremoniously, as he tried pushing back the oncoming headache. 

“What about Simeon has he answered by now?” 

“Yes, he said he’s looking for her around the east hall. He said Y/N mentioned wanting to take a look at the architecture there before she disappeared.” 

“I don’t know what in the heavens I’m going to do with her. I specifically told her to be on her best behavior down here and look-” Folding his arms across his chest he leaned against an empty desk. 

“Would you like me to go help look for her, Micheal?” The younger angel asked. “It’s been some time since I was last here, but I still know my way around.” 

“No, that’s fine Luke. I need you here with me, relaying this information to me. I couldn’t manage how to use one of those contraptions on my own. And, if she gets back it’ll only take longer to regroup with both you and Simeon out Our father knows how deep into the school… if you will, please try calling her again.” 

Micheal smiled fondly at the angel, he’d shown so much potential as a small angel and now he was fulfilling on it. Though, Luke still had his quirks… but overall, he was still a very dedicated and hardworking angel. Both Luke and Simeon were the only ones he could entrust Y/N too. They’d been the only ones to know her as a human, and though they hadn’t been integral figures in her life as a small angel they had come to know this new her enough to at least manage to keep up with her during her time in Devildom, now as an angel… a troublesome angel, but an angel nonetheless. 

“Nothing.” Luke frowned, showing Micheal how her phone was sending him to voicemail. "Don't worry, she'll come through with this program. Y/N, might be reckless but she has heart in the right place… that's something that hasn't changed." Luke reassured as if sending his superior's distress. 

"I trust her… I have to." Much like a father's worry when letting go of his child's bike after having removed the training wheels, Micheal was still worried about letting go too soon. But he knew he had to. He didn't want to put all the weight on her shoulders, but it was one she was created to shoulder and he knew that. 

Sensing quietness had taken over the atmosphere once again he looked up at the young angel and cleared his throat. “Don’t think I’ll solely be paying attention to Y/N, I’ll also be checking in on you Luke, and Simeon of course.” He watched as Luke looked up at him with something of awe, even after all of these years of working with him and the young angel still looked up with admiration and awe. “I’m looking forward to your results as well, I know you won’t disappoint.”

Luke was left stunned for a few seconds, his agape mouth and silence said as much. Of course, he knew Micheal trusted him, after all working directly under him for as long as he had earned him as much… but to actually hear it from him? Luke was on cloud nine. 

Just as the conversation was coming to its natural end, a gentle knock resonated through the room and Luke quickly ran to the door. 

“Where have you been!? Simeon couldn’t find you anywhere!” Luke greeted at the door with a hushed whisper loud enough for Y/N to hea, and only Y/Nr. He wore a worried look as he questioned her on her whereabouts. 

“Well, hello to you too Luke.” She smiled at the blond angel with a smug look on her face that said she had no regrets about having done what she wanted to, or at least that she hadn’t thought of the consequences. 

“Don’t you ‘ _ well, hello to you too Luke _ .’ me, Y/N! Micheal had to rush his gathering with Lucifer and Diavolo because you chose to wander off!” 

“Shit! Really?” 

“Language!” Luke chided. “And, yes! He did. He had to apologize to them on your behalf before closing the meeting up.”  _ When will she learn? _ Luke questioned himself. He didn’t remember her being so troublesome as a human, but then again that might have been because he’d been a child when he’d met her…

“Really!? Fu- fantastic!” She smiled bashfully, cutting herself off before she could finish what she had intended to say. Honestly, she didn’t think it’d be such a big deal to ditch Simeon for a little while as she looked around at her own leisure. It started to feel like Simeon was just corralling her from one part of the school to another after a certain point and the decline in substance to the tour quickly declined and so did to her interest. “I didn’t think it was going to be such a big deal! I just wanted to look around by myself for a few minutes!” 

“Well, it was! That’s why Micheal told you not to!” 

“I didn’t think he meant it!” She explained. Micheal had told her NOT to do many things in the past but- well, her listening skills weren't all that sharp and she had never gotten more than a slap on the wrist. _Well,_ _except for once_ … but now she was worried. 

“What do you mean? Why would he-” Luke cut himself off frustratedly, taking a deep breath. “You always do this Y/N, that’s why you’re always getting into trouble!” 

Like a pair of bickering siblings, she was about to open her mouth to retort but she was briefly caught off by the hulking shadow that cast over Luke. 

“Now, now, Luke why don’t you leave this to me?” Micheal cut in towering over the younger angel. He opened the door wider and gestured Y/N in without another word, he wore his signature cheery smile and despite it, something told her that what awaited her was nothing good. 

She peeked up at him through the side of her eyes as she quietly passed him on the way into the empty classroom, head hung in shame in the same way a dog’s tail would be tucked between its legs. 

"I do recall specifically asking you to be on your best behavior, didn't I?" Micheal asked. He paused waiting for a response as he shut the door behind him. As if his large and burly stature wasn't intimidating enough but the way his voice; low, slow, and firmly composed, froze her in her spot. 

"Micheal, I'm so-" 

"Did I or didn't I Y/N?" He asked again, with the same unreadable expression as he awaited her response. 

"You did." 

"Then I don't understand why you are always so intent on disobeying me." He finally sighed out, his features softening up as he went to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Do you think I make these rules to annoy you, Y/N? Perhaps, to ruin your fun?" 

"No." The response was quiet. 

"Well, it certainly seems that way." He replied sternly. "I don't know what might be going through your mind right now, but what you should have in your mind very clear and present is that you are  **_no_ ** longer in the Celestial realm, you are in Devildom and things don't work here the way they do up there." 

"I know." 

"It really doesn't sound like you do." He responded. "And if that's the case I'm afraid I can't let you stay here, Y/N." 

“What!?” Y/N nearly shouted, sharply looking up at him. “N-No, please.” She tried, “Listen, I didn’t think it was going to be such a big deal I-” 

“That’s the problem, Y/N. You never seem to think through your actions and when I finally ask you to- well, look at tus now.” He motioned before himself at the situation.” 

“Micheal, please.” She jumped up to his side, gently holding onto his forearm. “I promise this is the first and last time I disappoint you while I’m down here. I promise I’ll do better.” 

"I've heard that before, Y/N. I can't take care of you down here as I did back in the Celestial Realm, you need to do what you are told, do you understand?" He asked looking her in the eyes. He was serious, that much she could tell from looking at his eyes, but she also saw uncertainty and perhaps a hint of nervousness. 

"I do." she answered, taking a small step back and nodding. The seriousness of it all finally sinking in. 

“It’s not enough to say it, I need you to understand that, and above all, I need you to mean it.” Micheal continued. “Y/N, I need you to remember that your purpose here is to help build amends between the Celestial Realm and Devildom, so that together we may help humanity. Remember, as angels, it is our purpose to help humanity, and this will just be our first step in that direction.” He reminded her. “We are depending on all three of you, and your peers are depending on you… this isn’t just about you, it’s a team effort: If one of you messes up it’s not just that one person, it reflects on all of you… keep that in mind.” 

“I understand.” Her downcast expression tugged at the ancient angel’s heartstrings. He cupped the side of her face in his hand, looking down at her with a soft warm twinkle in his eyes of fatherly love. 

“I know it’s a lot of weight we’re asking you to shoulder, but this is necessary for humanity’s sake.” He looked over at Luke, making sure that the young angel knew he was talking to him as well, before looking back down at Y/N. “You’re a very special angel and-” 

A knock at the door interrupted him, as Luke headed over to open it. Simeon finally walked in. 

“Ah! She’s okay, thank the heavens!” He sighed out in relief as he walked up to both Y/N and Micheal. “I was so shocked when I turned around and she wasn’t there anymore.” 

“I’m really sorry about that Simeon.” She replied quietly, her whole demeanor has done a 180 from how she’d started the day. Simeon looked down at her and then back up at Micheal, a soft sigh left his mouth as he gently smiled at her. 

“All is forgiven, after all it seems like you already got an earful from Micheal.” Glancing over at Micheal, his expression changed, there was a hint of urgency in the way Simeon looked at him. “I actually need to comment something to you, Micheal, can I steal you for a few seconds?” 

The larger angel didn’t spare another word, guiding Simeon to the other far corner of the classroom. 

“Is something the matter Simeon?” 

“While I was looking for Y/N I bumped into Beelzebub and Leviathan... Well, its more like they nearly crashed into me and didn’t even notice me... but I think they saw Y/N.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Well, now that you ask… earlier I thought I heard someone call after Y/N by her human name when I was showing her inside, so naturally, I brought her in immediately hoping I was mistaken, now that I think of it I think it might have been them.” 

“You think so?” The concern in the archangel’s voice was noticeable and there was no point in hiding it. Were what Simeon said true the plans would undoubtedly have to be sped up.

“You didn’t see the way they looked both seemed almost possessed but by completely different entities, the only logical explanation was that they had seen Y/N… I could be wrong but I don’t think so to be quite frank. Beelzebub was had Leviathan on his shoulder as he ran around like the juggernaut, it seemed like he was looking for someone and Levi was as pale as a ghost.” 

Micheal looked over at the clock on the wall, it still wasn't the time that he and Lucifer had agreed upon, but they couldn't risk two brothers running in buck wild for Y/N without having been briefed by Lucifer about the situation. 

After running the situation through his mind a couple of times he nodded slowly, better safe than sorry. He let out a small sigh calling over both young angels. 

"It's finally time," Micheal stated looking over at Y/N. "It's finally time you meet the student council and start your time here at RAD." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a bit of an explanation:
> 
> I haven't uploaded in a long time mainly because I was busy with final exams, final projects, and graduation. My Uni obviously didn't have one because of the pandemic but my family wanted to do something at home to celebrate my BA and minor! After that, I kinda fall into a slump. I don't have a job, internship, or anything of the sort lined up for me after graduating and no source of income... (but thankfully I have a family that is willing and wants to support me, so please don't worry about me! I'm fine, I just hate feeling useless to my loved ones) I actually have to complete some exams in order to apply to a year-long certification program which will give me the credentials I need in order to go into the career line that I want and because of the pandemic examination dates have been postponed until further notice, so I've been freaking out a bit. 
> 
> I haven't been too motivated as of lately just in general but I still want to work on and finish this! I hope my current state doesn't reflect on the next two chapters which I've worked on during this time. 
> 
> I feel like I owed a bit of an explanation since I was uploading every other day until this hiatus of sorts. I apologize for not giving notice in advance! Finals kind of came out of the left-field for me, with Zoom meetings instead of congregational meetings finals didn't feel like they were close.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for sticking around and reading this far I will continue to upload, though, not as consistently as I was doing before my hiatus. Oh! And thank you for your heartwarming messages, they helped me get through my slump and continue to work on the fic!


	8. Chaos and Order

Compared to earlier he felt a bit more at ease, he was firmly grounded in the reality of the situation all that was left was the heavy weight hanging on his shoulders of having to break the news to his younger brothers… and that weight was especially heavy on its own. 

Last night he would have never imagined everything that would come to pass the next day. He might have imagined that Celestial Realm would have eventually stepped up to put forth a solution to Devildom on how to solve the human problem going on in the human realm, but now a solution was being put forth but a rather troublesome solution at that… 

Were this happening under any other circumstances he might have seen MC’s return as a good one, scratch that; it was a blessing as is, but the weight… the weight of the responsibility, putting matter over heart- It’s not like Lucifer saw self-restraint as a difficulty but what they were asking not only of him but all the brothers… they’d be heartbroken,  **_he was heartbroken_ ** . 

"Do you have planned to tell us why we are all gathered here today or do you plan to keep us here the entire day?" Satan asked peering over at Lucifer. 

"I'll tell you when the other two get here," Lucifer responded stepping away from the office's window to look at his three younger brothers, so far Satan, Asmo, and Belphie had made it to Diavolo's office. The possibility that Mammon wouldn't show up at all was highly likely, however, Beel and Levi were taking a lot longer than he had expected. 

"It's not like I'm complaining, I wasn't planning on going to class anyway." Belphie yawned sinking down into his seat. "But what could be so urgent that we all have to meet here of all places and so suddenly?" 

"I bet it has to do with the exchange student program, doesn't it Luci?" Asmo asked, his finger and brain too busy scrolling through his D.D.D’s notifications to notice how fast and in what way Lucifer looked up at him. Had he, he would have been the first one to realize the gravity of everything. 

"What?" 

"What? It's not about that?" Asmo asked looking up. "It's just that I saw Simeon not too long ago in the hallway and thought it had something to do with that." 

"You saw Simeon?" Lucifer asked. "Alone?" 

"Hmm, I wasn't alone… well, I guess I was but I did have someone-”

"Not you, Asmo. Simeon, was **_Simeon_** alone when you spoke with him?" The older demon clarified. 

"No, he was in the company of a different angel. None that we knew, she must be a new face… though, I didn't get to see her. She ran off into the restroom before I had a chance to introduce myself." Asmo continued, setting his phone down with a disappointed sigh. “Such a shame, I wanted to get to see her before all of you did.” 

The moment Asmo had mentioned Simeon Belphegor had done a double-take, now with even more reason that Asmo mentioned another angel with Simeon. 

So, what did that mean for him in regards to that morning? The possibility that he hadn’t been dreaming or hallucinating sunk in now that he knew for a fact that Simeon was on RAD campus and that he was accompanied by another angel, but surely that didn’t mean- 

“I gotta say I was so surprised to see that you were absolving me of all punishment just like that in order to get me here!” Asmo giggled. “I wonder what’s so urgent and important that you were willing to let me off the hook just like that in order to make sure I showed up.” He continued. “But whatever, I guess I should be grateful, right?” 

“I have to say I was also surprised, Lucifer. We haven’t had such an urgent meeting and so last minute like this in centuries.” Satan interjected. 

For once Lucifer felt at a loss for words, he wasn’t sure how to respond or keep pretending like he himself wasn’t still trying to process that MC had reincarnated into an angel and that she was back at RAD. Seeing his brothers in blissful ignorance and imagining how that would all be shattered in a matter of seconds put a heavyweight on his shoulders… especially knowing that he was the one in charge of dealing that debilitating blow, but he knew it had to be him. It had to be him, no one else could do this for them. It had to be him. 

“What? Not gonna say anything?” Satan asked quirking an eyebrow at Lucifer. 

“What more would you like me to say, Satan? Did I not just say that all questions would be answered once the other two get here?” Lucifer retorted picking up his cellphone, he was about to call either one of the missing two until Satan walked up to him keeping a steady watch on him as he did. 

“I will say, you are acting weirdly out of character today. What could be so bad that even the great Lucifer finds himself so flustered about?” 

Belphegor looked up at Lucifer through his bangs, there was something about the way he looked… he was a composed and as stoic as ever but under that facade, he could see something that hadn’t been there last night or even that morning. An unease on his face that said more than his words or actions, something was going on… 

The possibility that a look-alike- that there was a strong resemblance between a new angel and his human existed but… he had never entertained the idea that Lilith had become human in all the years following the fall, and now he had to entertain the idea that the exact same story was repeating itself all over again… 

Lilith had fallen from grace because of her love for some human lover, died, and then been reincarnated into a human. 

The irony of the past… 

MC had a falling out with the brothers after she fall in love with another human and then left them for her human lover, died, and then what…? Had the story continued just like Lilith’s? 

Had the ending repeated itself once again but in  _ reverse?  _

Everyone’s voice blurred into background noise, sending Belphegor into his own world as his mind turned the question over and over in his mind. Slowly acceptance and denial blurred into nonsense as his mind began to consider the likeliness of it all. 

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor resounded through the office quickly catching the attention of all in the room.

“It’s about MC, right?” Belphegor asked through gritted teeth as he looked up at Lucifer. 

The look on the older demon’s face said it all, and for a second the other two looked between the youngest and the eldest not quite understanding and at a loss for words. Though by Belphegor’s tone and the look on Lucifer’s face it was easy for them to start building their own suspicions. 

“What about MC?” Satan asked, looking between both of them. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Belphegor asked Lucifer again ignoring Satan. 

Before Lucifer could answer the door swung open. 

Beel nearly crashed through the door slamming it right off its’ hinges, with Levi on his shoulder. 

“Lucifer!” Beel called out dropping Levi onto the floor. “MC-” He panted out. “MC’s back!” 

This wasn’t the way he planned things to turn out, when he remained silent, immediately the other five lost it going completely hysterical. 

"What do you mean MC's back!?" Satan asked. 

"She's back! I saw her by the entrance hall, she was with Simeon!" Beel answered. 

"What!? No. I saw Simeon earlier and she wasn't with him, you must have confused her with someone else." Asmo interjected. 

"No! I'm telling you I know what I saw and that was totally MC." 

"That's impossible MC died, there's no way she could be-" Satan began but was quickly interrupted by Belphegor. 

"It doesn't matter whether she died! Lilith died too and she reincarnated into a human, the same could have happened to MC!" 

"But Lilith reincarnated because of Diavolo, MC didn't have that luck when she died!" Satan continued. "She didn't want it either, she said she wanted to live out her normal human life span.' 

"I think you saw wrong, Beel!" Asmo jumped in. 

"No, Levi saw and spoke to her too! It was definitely MC!" 

"Levi?" 

"He's completely frozen, what happened to him?" 

"I told you he spoke to MC, he's still in shock." 

Their voices all mixed together into a blur as they spoke over each other loudly. All of them trying to make sense of it all without any of the details. 

"Does that mean that the angel I saw with..?" Asmodeus didn't finish his sentence, quickly jumping onto Levi in the midst of the chaos and grabbing him by the collar. “Levi, is it true!? Did you speak to MC!?” When that didn’t work Asmo took Levi by the shoulders and shook him, trying to snap him out of his daze. "Devildom to Levi! Wake up!" 

The room was chaotic at this point. It was only a matter of minutes before Y/N would be sent in by Micheal to introduce herself and Lucifer still hadn't so much as gotten a word out regarding the situation to his brothers. 

Lucifer ran his gloved hand over his face with frustration. Finally the last straw. 

“Enough!” Lucifer yelled, his voice thundering throughout Diavolo’s office causing the windows to shake with the volume of his voice as he towered over his brothers in full demon form.

There was absolute silence for a few brief seconds, and having believed himself to have finally won over his brother's attention he opened his mouth to speak as he lowered himself back onto his feet only to become distracted by their line of sight which spanned far past him. 

He turned around and he knew the time had finally run out.

He looked onto Y/N as she stood at the door her expression reflecting surprise as she peered in. 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to intrude. I think I might be a few minutes too early… umm, but please continue. I’ll just pretend I didn’t see anything.” She laughed nervously moving to take a step back.

“Wait!” Belphegor’s voice called out as she stopped in her tracks confused. He began walking up to her but someone pulled him back. 

“No, please forgive him.” Lucifer cut in. “I’m afraid you caught us at a bad moment.” 

“What are you doing?” Belphegor asked, pulling himself out of Lucifer’s grip. 

“There are still a lot of things that the lot of you don’t know about!” Lucifer replied in a hushed whisper so that only his brothers could hear him clearly as he attempted to pull Belphegor back a second time. 

"What the hell does that mean!? Are you not seeing what I'm seeing!? What more could matter at this moment!?" Belphegor responded with the same hushed whisper trying free himself once more of Lucifer's grasp. 

"You're acting like a spoiled brat, Belphegor. For once think and understand that there is so much more than you can possibly fathom going on." 

"I've been thinking!” Belphegor snapped back bitterly. “And I have a pretty good idea of what's going on I don't need a patronizing explanation from you to get the picture." 

Enthralled in their argument neither had noticed how Beel had made his way up to Y/N until he was towering directly over her with his immense stature. No longer were any one’s eyes on the bickering pair but rather on the giant demon towering over the smaller angel. 

Lucifer looked over at the angel as she took one small step back obviously taken back by the demon’s sudden proximity. She glanced over at Lucifer as if asking for help before looking back at the tall redhead. 

“I- Uhm… Hello.” She began, awkwardly extending her hand out to him as if not knowing what else to do in that situation and really who would blame her? It wasn’t exactly how she had imagined her introduction to the student council to go, much less to find them in the state in which she had found them. She’d only stood in front of Beel with her hand extended for a couple of seconds, when he didn’t take it she figured that he might have hostile intent; his intense staring told her as much. The angels she had grown up around had never said anything negative about the demons. Well to be fair, they had never really said anything at all about the demons, period. But outside of the angels, she’d grown up around there were a handful of other angels outside of the Grand Celestial Palace that tended to be more vocal about their discontent for the demons, the exchange program, and Devildom collectively. 

She’d never really listened to them, Raphael had chided her once when she was nothing but a small angel and she had asked him whether the rumors she had heard when she was out with Uriel were true. She still remembered the day like it had been just yesterday… 

But now standing before such an intimidating figure she couldn’t help think maybe there had been some merit to those rumors. She was about to pull her hand back but never in her entire life could she have imagined what happened next; before she had the chances to put her hand back down the tall demon pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. 

Without a clue on what to do next or what was going on she looked up at Lucifer again, only to have her vision of him obscured by another one of the demon’s that ran up to them; the pink ribbon around his uniform’s collar bouncing up and down as he ran up to her and the larger demon. She felt his arms wrap around her from behind, and sincerely she was at a loss for words. Although still completely befuddled she regretted having entertained the rumors she had heard. 

“Ahaha, well, isn’t this quite the welcome. I never imagined to be received so warmly.” She laughed, mainly still looking at Lucifer as she was squashed in a vise hold between both demons. “Are they like this with everyone?”

“Uhm.. No, I’m sorry.” Lucifer apologized. “I’m sure they’re just happy to see- to see a new face in the exchange program.” 

“She doesn’t remember us, does she?” Satan asked quietly enough for only Lucifer and Belphegor to hear him. 

“It’s a long story,” Lucifer explained. “I was going to tell everyone once we were all gathered together but then all of this happened.” 

“Oh! It’s you!” She finally smiled, looking over at Levi who was still on the floor frozen. “I didn’t know you were part of the student council! Are you feeling better?” 

It seemed like the same voice that had sent him into a trance was also the key to breaking it, to everyone’s surprise, he nearly tripped over himself running over towards her completely teary-eyed.

_ “I’msorry,I’msorry,I’msorry.I don’thateyou,pleaseforgiveme.” _ He cried, basically prying her from the other two and latching onto her like an anaconda. His words were unintelligible in the fast bleared mess he’d choked out but somehow she had managed to understand the close to gibberish sounding words that came out of his mouth. 

Once again her expression had changed to a somewhat confused one as she starred back and forth between the three at the far end of the office and the three latched onto her. 

“It’s- It’s okay, I didn’t think you hated me.” She reassured patting his head gently. As she recalled his expressionless and wordless encounter from earlier. 

_ “I’msorry,I’msorry,I’mreallyreallysorry.” _ He repeated into her shoulder.

“Is he okay?” She mouthed to the other three. 

“No, he’s not. I’m really sorry about that.” Lucifer finally apologized. “You’ll have to forgive my dim-witted brothers, quite frankly I don’t know what came over them.” He continued. “How embarrassing, I apologize once again.” He looked over at the other two who had stood by his side watching the whole thing as it happened. “Help me get them off of her, and I promise I’ll explain everything afterward.” 

It was easier said than done, well... done without hurting or scaring the young angel. 

“Let go of her Levi!” Lucifer tried, pulling at his younger brother without much luck. 

“Beel, stop it! Let go!” Satan grabbed at the taller demon only managing a small budge. 

“Hey, it’s not fair! Find another spot!” Asmodeus cried out as Belphegor pushed him off to the side, taking his place and latching onto Y/N from where Asmodeus had been holding her. 

“You’re supposed to be helping us, Belphie not making things worse!” Satan yelled. 

At this point, she was buried beneath the sea of demons and wondered whether every exchange student had to go through this or what in the heavens had put her in this position. 

“Ow, you guys that’s my arm!” She cried out when she felt someone yank on her arm. 

Footsteps echoed in the doorway not that anyone had noticed; between those who were latched onto the young angel, and those trying to pry the others off the chaos in the room drowned out any other sound that wasn’t that of the struggling tug-o-war of sorts between the brothers. 

With one strong sweep, Y/N had been pulled out from the demon’s grasp, ending the chaos in one clean sweep. Like a small puppy being taken away from a group of rowdy children, Micheal had pulled out Y/N and was now holding her away from the rest. 

“Well, isn’t this quite an amorous welcoming. Wouldn’t you say, Lucifer?” Micheal smiled. 

“That’s kind of what I said.” Y/N whispered to Micheal hopping down from his arms and going to stand right next to him as both Simeon and Luke entered shortly behind Micheal. 

“Yes, I’m very sorry about that.” Lucifer sighed out. “It seems like I’ll have to discipline my idiot brothers on the importance of personal space.” 

“Well, by the looks of it, it doesn’t seem like you had the opportunity to brief them in on what we discussed earlier and for that, I must take responsibility. I suspected that you might have been done earlier than expected and sent her over. I’m terribly sorry.” 

“Not to worry, it’s still not too late. If you could give me ten minutes I’m sure we’ll be ready by then, after all the hardest part is over now.” He smiled, feignedly. 


End file.
